Cień szansy
by zukbeznog
Summary: Po zabójstwie Snoke'a i wydarzeniach na Crait, Galaktyka musi powrócić do stanu równowagi. Ruch Oporu i Najwyższy Porządek snują intrygi, które przeplatają się w więcej niż jednym miejscu. Rey czuje, że wszystko się dla niej skończyło... i nie ma pojęcia, w jak wielkim jest błędzie. /NC: Reylo, slowburn, angst
1. Wstęp

Tak wyglądał jej koniec.

Najwyższy Porządek zmiażdżył Ruch Oporu. Generał Organa sądziła inaczej, ale Rey nie widziała sensu w dalszej walce. Nie mieli ludzi, a ci, którzy pozostali przy życiu, byli ranni, wygłodzeni i trawieni żałobą. Falcon, pomimo swojej wspaniałej historii, był obecnie kupą złomu. Nie posiadali żadnych sojuszników. Nikt nie odpowiedział na ich wezwanie. Stosowane taktyki i kwestionowanie decyzji przełożonych doprowadziło do śmierci i zniszczenia. Brakowało surowców, kredytów i dyscypliny. Śmierć Luke'a niewiele zmieniała – odmówił pomocy, a jego przedśmiertny zryw musiał być wynikiem wyrzutów sumienia.

Instynkt przetrwania mówił Rey, że należy opuścić tonący statek razem ze szczurami.

Zacisnęła powieki, gdy porwał ją przypływ bezsilności. Do nurtu dołączyła złość. Rey nie miała dokąd się udać. Całe życie czekała na powrót rodziny, która nie istniała. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, rzuciła się w ramiona pierwszej osoby, która zaoferowała jej trochę ciepła. Czuła się żałośnie, ale ci ludzie dawali pozory przynależności. A jednak... Nie należała do ich wojny i sprawa o którą walczyli, nigdy nie była jej sprawą. Żaden żołnierz Najwyższego Porządku nie dotknąłby piasku Jakku, gdyby nie Poe Dameron i BB-8. Machinacje Snoke'a i brak demokracji nie dotarłyby do jej AT'AT'a i wraków imperialnych statków. Skreślałaby kolejne dni i walczyła o porcje zielonkawej brei. Czy byłoby to dużo gorsze od rosnącego z każdym dniem strachu?

Tęsknota skręcała trzewia i dusiła łzami. Wcześniej nie znała jej prawdziwego smaku. Marzenia o rodzicach były miałkimi projekcjami umysłu. Nie doświadczyła miłości, opieki i uczucia zrozumienia, więc nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie prawdziwego znaczenia bliskości. Nienawidziła siebie za to, że w przeciągu krótkiego czasu, przywiązała się do kompletnie obcych osób. Finn, Han, Luke, Leia – łatwo uwierzyła, że im zależy. Że przejęli się losem przypadkowej osoby. Chciała być pewna, że widzieli w niej człowieka.

Wbiegli w jej życie równie szybko, jak je opuścili. Znała ich uśmiechy i głosy, ale nie wiedziała nic więcej. Zbliżyła ich walka i poświęcenie, ale za co przelewali krew? Czy ktoś się zatrzymał, by jej to wytłumaczyć? Nie. Oczekiwali, że stanie po ich stronie, więc stała, nie wiedząc na co tak naprawdę czekają. Legendy, którymi karmili się zbieracze złomu na Jakku, nie mogły być w większym błędzie. Nie było splendoru w śmierci, łzach i cierpieniu. Po okrutnej porażce nie spływało na ciebie katharsis. Realizacja prawdy owinęła ją całunem chłodu, w którym Rey nie zdołała dojrzeć macek Ciemnej Strony Mocy.

Na koniec dnia i tak zostawała sama.

Tęskniła za zimnymi wieczorami na Jakku, kiedy bezmyślnie wertowała znalezione na krążownikach datapady. Odkąd samodzielnie nauczyła się czytać, ulubiła sobie prywatne logi personelu. Potrafiła układać niesamowite przygody, w których uczestniczyli. Przerażające bitwy, bohaterskie czyny, wielopokoleniowe dramaty, druzgocące upadki Zła. Teraz te marzenia wyblakły i straciły cały swój urok. Czym było tak naprawdę życie awanturnika? Czy wszyscy herosi wiedzieli równie mało? Czy błądzenie w mroku stanowiło nieodzowny element odwagi? Może nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie decydował się na tułaczkę bez celu, od portu do portu?

Leżała pod starym kocem w zatęchłym pokoiku, który niegdyś należał do małego Bena Solo.

Kolejna fala mdłości ścisnęła pusty żołądek.

Nie wiedziała, czy poczucie zdrady, które kotłowało się z tyłu jej czaszki, należało do niej czy do _niego_. Wraz ze śmiercią Snoke'a, Więź powinna wyparować i pozostawić ich w spokoju, na zawsze samotnych i tak samo wygłodniałych. Niestety Snoke nie zdążył ich rozdzielić. Więź w dalszym ciągu tkwiła na swoim miejscu, wywierając na Rey delikatną presję. Moc w wyczuwalny sposób nie była zadowolona z decyzji swoich podopiecznych. Dokładała swoje trzy kredyty do mieszanki trudnych do określenia emocji, które wzbierały w dziewczynie. Wizje, których doświadczyli, nie były wizjami przyszłości. Były tym, co _chcieli_ zobaczyć. Fakt, że oboje pragnęli nawrócenia drugiego, wcale nie był pocieszający. Rey nie pożądała potęgi. Lgnęła do ciepła, a robiła to tym usilniej, że znała objęcia mrozu. Odkąd przebudziła się w niej moc, otoczenie utwierdzało ją w przeświadczeniu, że jest wyjątkowa. Na chude barki spadła odpowiedzialność, na którą nie były przygotowane. Bogowie, oddałaby wszystko, by w zamian odzyskać spokój. Rey była potwornie rozdarta. Nie wiedząc o Mocy _de facto_ nic, nie umiała określić, po której stronie się porusza.

O ile jakakolwiek granica istniała.

Propozycja Bena była kusząca. Nie dlatego, że Galaktyka padłaby do jej stóp. Ben nie oferował jedynie władzy, prawda?

Miałaby gdzie wracać.

 _\- Przecież wiesz że gdyby się zgodziła, sama mogłaby odwołać atak na Ruch Oporu._

Czy na pewno? Ben nigdy nie kłamał, ale czy po jej odmowie nie został tylko Kylo? Otworzyła oczy, ale nie ujrzała jego sylwetki. Czyżby Więź stała się na tyle mocna, by mogli ze sobą rozmawiać w dowolnym momencie? Równie dobrze mogła mieć halucynacje. Zmęczenie i żałoba odcisnęły na niej tak mocne piętno, że była skłonna uwierzyć we wszystko.

Płakała dopóki nie skończyły się łzy. Zasnęła, kompletnie wycieńczona, z pustym umysłem i sercem.

Nie przemyślała usłyszanych słów, a nad ranem o nich zapomniała.

* * *

 _Głupia, bezmyślna dziewczyna._

Najwyższy Porządek okupił swoje zwycięstwo milionami żyć, które zostały zmarnowane wraz ze zniszczeniem statków. Raporty przygotowane przez Huxa mówiły jasno – siła zbrojna została zredukowana do tego stopnia, że lennicy mogli zacząć kwestionować przywództwo. Finanse organizacji nie wyglądały lepiej. Snoke inwestował w armię, zapominając o rozbudowie gospodarczego zaplecza, które zapewniłoby niezbędne przychody. Jak mieli zaprowadzić w Galaktyce pokój, kiedy brakowało kredytów? Nie dało się wiecznie prowadzić polityki wojny i grabieży. W końcu kończyła się amunicja i miejsca, które dało się bezkarnie złupić. Każdy wróg, którego sobie naznaczali, miał swoich sojuszników. Sojuszników, którzy czekali na okazję, by wziąć odwet.

 _Niedouczona, prymitywna, niewdzięczna._

Kylo nie wiedział, od kogo może się spodziewać niezachwianej lojalności. Hux był groźny, ale posiadał słabości, które Kylo potrafił wykorzystać. Admirał karmił się cierpieniem i władzą, więc dopóki dostarczał mu pokarmu, nie powinien gryźć ręki darczyńcy. Oczywiście, nie pogodził się ze swoją podrzędną rolą. Po śmierci Snoke'a myślał, że uda mu się zdominować osłabionego Rena, i och jakże słodka była jego przerażona jaźń, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Hux nienawidził każdego, kto władał Mocą. Kylo był pewien, że Admirał wkrótce popełni błąd, za który słono zapłaci. Póki co, był potrzebny. Chociaż jego decyzje nie zdawały się genialne pod względem taktycznym, Ren nie znał nikogo, kto zdołałby przejąć stanowisko. Wojsko potrzebowało żelaznej ręki, ale również kogoś, z kim dało się utożsamiać. Kylo pogardzał faktem, że pompatyczne przemówienia Huxa i jego przeciętna aparycja, czyniły go znacznie lepszym punktem odniesienia. Szeregi trzymały się w zwarciu, ale gdyby usunął Generała teraz, cienkie liny dyscypliny mogłyby pęknąć.

 _Nie posiada żadnej wiedzy, żadnego treningu. Nie wie nawet, gdzie ich szukać._

Wypolerowany blat biurka uginał się od raportów, które przeglądał przez ostatnie godziny. Robił wszystko by uniknąć myślenia i refleksji, bo nie był przygotowany na szczerość z samym sobą. Retrospekcje nie przynosiły mu ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie, pogrążały go w nienawiści i bólu. Kylo nie zostało już nic. Nie podejrzewał, że jego matka przeżyła atak na rebeliancką flotę _._ Przez tyle lat wypierał jej obraz z swojego serca, że nie czuł z nią żadnej więzi. Han nie żył od kilku tygodni, a Luke Skywalker został ostatecznie pokonany. Pozbył się całej swojej rodziny, wszystkich powiązań. Wreszcie był sam. Pan losu i znanej Galaktyki.

 _Dopóki nie wyczerpią się nasze kredyty,_ pomyślał gorzko, zerkając na dane dotyczące zasobów i galopującej inflacji. Snoke był niesłychanie mądry w dziedzinie Mocy, ale zdecydowanie brakowało mu żyłki ekonomisty. Kylo westchnął z niesmakiem. Gdzie są doradcy, którzy powinni kontrolować takie kwestie?

 _Dlaczego ciągle płacze? Nie mogę się skupić._ _Przecież wie, że gdyby się zgodziła, sama mogłaby odwołać atak na Ruch Oporu._

Ruch Oporu. Kylo poświęcił cały kwadrans na przeanalizowanie sytuacji. Jeżeli ponowią poszukiwania, dadzą do zrozumienia opinii publicznej, że Ruch Oporu istnieje. Że przetrwał. Że pomimo ogromnej klęski, jest gotowy podnieść się z klęczek. Ale jego matka nie żyła. Symbol nadziei w postaci Skywalkera zniknął. Kylo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że po tym gruncie należy stąpać ostrożnie. To on teraz decydował, jakie znaczenie będą mieli rebelianci w Galaktyce.

Należało ogłosić, że zostali wybici, że nie przetrwał żaden ślad. Akcja była szybka, walka łatwa, ofiary po stronie Porządku nieuniknione, ale nieliczne. Jeżeli w przyszłości ktoś będzie chciał stawić im opór, to będą to uzurpatorzy, bazujący na sławie starych legend. Niepewni. Nie warci inwestowania. Nie gwarantujący sukcesu. Najwyższy Porządek nie był czymś, wobec czego należało się buntować. I Kylo musiał sprawić, że ten slogan stanie się rzeczywistością.

 _Będzie żałowała. Jej decyzje nie przyniosą nic oprócz cierpienia._

Tak jak jego.

* * *

Nie miała pojęcia od czego zacząć.

Starożytne księgi Jedi, które wykradła z Anch-To, były spisane w języku, którego nie znała. Nie posiadała skrawka wiedzy na temat dogmatów Jedi, świętych miejsc, mocy i technik. Wszystko, na czym się opierała, pochodziło z ochłapów rzuconych przez Luke'a. Czy zdolności, które posiadła, były wynikiem Więzi z Kylo? Jawiło się to jako logiczne wyjaśnienie.

W niewyjaśniony, instynktowny sposób przejęła jego styl walki, pełen agresji i mocnych ruchów. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zanużała się po szyję w Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. Do końca nie potrafiła sobie uzmysłowić, na czym polegał podział. Nikt nie skaził jej umysłu ciasnymi podziałami, nie stworzył szufladek.

\- Rey? - skośnooka dziewczyna dotknęła jej ramienia i Rey mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takich gestów i budziły w niej odruch obronny. Na Jakku niebezpiecznym było zbliżenie się do obcego na odległość wyciągniętej dłoni.

 _Ale nie miałaś żadnego problemu, by wziąć JEGO dłoń._

Zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu, który nie sięgnął oczu. Rose, zachęcona subtelna zgodą, usiadła obok.

\- Widzę, że dalej próbujesz naprawić miecz – uniosła brew, zerkając na przełamaną broń. Rey, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, kompletnie zapomniała o ciepłym metalu, który kurczowo ściskała.

\- Generał Organa chce cię widzieć.

* * *

Rozmowa z Leią była czystą torturą. Rey wiedziała, że wkrótce nadejdzie czas na pytania, a ponieważ na Falconie i tak nie było wiele do roboty (gdy skończono wszystkie prace porządkowe i posegregowano skromne zasoby), ta chwila nadeszła szybciej niż się spodziewała. Rey próbowała wyjaśnić, dlaczego Luke nie dołączył do rebelii, nie znając do końca jego motywów. Udzielone odpowiedzi nie zadowoliły starszej kobiety. Rozżalona po stracie brata, nie pogodziła się ze smutną prawdą.

Nikt nie był tylko symbolem. Luke Skywalker był przede wszystkim człowiekiem. Zmęczonym, zgorzkniałym i przekonanym o tym, że to czego go nauczono, umrze wraz z nim. Cała wiedza Jedi okazała się toksyczna. Doprowadzała do upadku wszystko, co wcześniej udało się zbudować.

Rey wahała się, czy powiedzieć Generał o Więzi. Wiedziała o tej kobiecie bardzo mało, znając ją w bohaterskim świetle pokrzepiających opowieści. Równie dobrze mogła stwierdzić, że nie wie o niej nic. Kylo był jej synem. Mordercą. Najwyższym Przywódcą. Rey nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, co Leia do niego czuła.

Część szczegółów straciła na ważności.

\- Luke nie chciał mnie niczego nauczyć. Powiedział, że się mnie boi, że wcześniej tylko raz widział taką moc. Twierdził, że Jedi muszą umrzeć – Rey załamał się głos. W oczach Lei błysnęła ta sama determinacja, która wcześniej kazała jej stwierdzić, że dziewczyna źle zrozumiała mistrza. Musiała się streszczać, jeśli chciała powstrzymać Organę, przed kolejną obronną tyradą.

\- Luke opowiedział mi, co stało się w świątyni. To, co zdarzyło się naprawdę. To on przyczynił się do faktu powstania Kylo Rena. Zaatakował Bena we śnie, bo bał się, że zwróci się ku Ciemnej Stronie Mocy... i sam pchnął go w jej ramiona. To był impuls, Leio. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy w nim jest jeszcze dobro.

\- Potrafię to zrozumieć – Leia uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, ale w grymasie nie było rozbawienia.

\- I... Nie wiem. W dalszym ciągu nie mam żadnej odpowiedzi. To Kylo zabił Snoke'a, po tym jak mnie do niego zaprowadził. Nie umiem zdecydować, czy zrobił to, bo nadarzyła się okazja, czy dlatego, że... Że zrozumiał okropność jego terroru. Chciał żebym z nim została. Mielibyśmy razem rządzić, zaprowadzić pokój w Galaktyce – zimny dreszcz lęku przeszedł po jej kręgosłupie, gdy wyobraziła sobie taką potęgę w swoich dłoniach.

\- Nie mogłam się zgodzić.

 _Bałam się, że to go zniszczy. Bałam się, że mnie to zniszczy. Sama już nie wiem, co ma sens._

* * *

Znał to uczucie. Mrowienie gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, przyspieszenie pulsu, mięśnie przygotowujące się do ożywczego skurczu.

 _Gdzie ona jest?_

Moc nie mogła wybrać gorszego momentu. Zebrania dygnitarzy, którzy mieli pomagać mu w rządzeniu setkami światów, nie dało się przerwać ze względu na kaprys kosmosu. Słuchając raportu dotyczącego problemu niewolnictwa na planetach górniczych, spróbował wyciszyć pragnienie odnalezienia jej postaci wśród kilkunastu poważnych twarzy.

 _Zamknij oczy._

 _Oddychaj._

 _Moc jest jednością z tobą i ty jesteś jednością z mocą._

Śmieszne, że po wspięciu się na absolutny szczyt władzy, wciąż korzystał z technik wymarłego, żałosnego zakonu.

Do miriady uczuć dołączało kolejne – niepokój. Widział zamykające się drzwi Falcona ostatnim razem, a to oznaczało, że Więź rosła w siłę. I tutaj pojawiał się poważny problem. Dopóki Rey była z resztkami Ruchu Oporu, stanowiła zagrożenie. Jeśli była w stanie słyszeć rozmowy pomiędzy oficerami i rozpoznawać ich obecność, stawała się szpiegiem idealnym. A Kylo w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, jak zniszczyć Więź i czy kiedykolwiek tego zapragnie.

\- U ciebie jest dokładnie ten sam widok – ledwie dosłyszał jej kwestię. Hux perorował w najlepsze, zagłuszając ton i emocje, jakimi nacechowana była wypowiedź Rey. Kylo spojrzał przez ramię, robiąc to na tyle subtelnie, by nagłe zainteresowanie oknem nie wydało się dziwne. Stała dokładnie za nim, wpatrzona w gwiaździstą przestrzeń.


	2. Rozdział 1

Kiedy otwarła oczy, znajdowała się poza Falconem.

W pierwszej sekundzie ogarnęła ją absolutna panika. Nie było żadnego ostrzeżenia, które przygotowałoby ją na zmianę scenerii. Strach sparaliżował kończyny, zabraniając najmniejszego ruchu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach oprzytomniała na tyle, by wysnuć logiczne wnioski. Obecni w pomieszczeniu nie zdawali sobie sprawy z nieproszonego gościa.

Wyczuła jego obecność i wkrótce jej wzrok spoczął na czarnej grzywie, która wystawała znad oparcia krzesła.

 _Zamknij oczy._

 _Oddychaj._

Śmieszne, że spokój przychodził do niej tak naturalnie, kiedy znajdowała się w bliskości wroga. Był najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem w Galaktyce. Czy dla niej do niej także?

 _Nie, nigdy nie próbował mnie skrzywdzić._

Ta myśl brzmiała jak prawda. Rey rozluźniła się bezwiednie, wpatrując się w gwieździstą przestrzeń. Miał wiele okazji, by ją okaleczyć i zabić, ale nie sięgał po zwycięstwo. Rozmawiając z nią, nie okazywał furii ani zniecierpliwienia, które wśród jego podwładnych wywoływały czystą grozę.

\- U ciebie jest dokładnie ten sam widok – mruknęła cicho, niepewna czy zostanie dosłyszana. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, jak głupio brzmiała jej kwestia i ugryzła się w język. Co mogła powiedzieć po wszystkim, co przeżyli?

 _To bardzo zły moment na bezużyteczne obserwacje_ , odezwał się ostry głos w jej głowie. Nieprzyzwyczajona do tak intymnej formy komunikacji, postanowiła z niej nie korzystać.

\- Nie wiem co mam robić.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że w jej czaszce rozległo się znużone westchnienie.

 _To twój główny problem. Może powinnaś myśleć racjonalnie przed podjęciem ważnych decyzji?_

\- I kto to mówi! - odkrzyknęła ze złością, oburzona takim przejawem hipokryzji.

 _Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś wzorowała się na najgorszych, Rey._

Kylo-pieprzony-Ren, pouczający ją o samokontroli! Denerwowała ją nie tylko przejawiana przez pseudo-Sitha bezczelność. Nie chciała by buszował w jej myślach, przekładając słowa jak kartki. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że udało mu się skutecznie ją sprowokować. Niemal mogła dotknąć satysfakcji, która zaczęła w nim kiełkować.

\- Nie chce z tobą walczyć. Jestem zmęczona.

* * *

To... To było coś nowego.

Zakrztusił się własną śliną, co zaowocowało kilkoma zdziwionymi minami. Doradca do Spraw Zaopatrzenia śmiał nawet zaoferować, że poklepie go po plecach. Nie spodziewał się rezygnacji, którą nacechowany był jej ton.

\- Siedź – warknął do starszego mężczyzny, posyłając w jego stronę niewerbalną reprymendę.

To nie było do niej podobne. Rey dała się poznać jako wojowniczka. W jej słowach nie znajdował wątpliwości, w czynach nie czaiło się wahanie. Była wszystkim, czego nigdy nie potrafił osiągnąć. A może tkwił w błędzie?

Za każdym światłem podąża cień.

Nigdy nie składała się z samego światła. Widział mrok, który się w niej kotłował. Nie była materiałem na Jedi. Nie panowała nad impulsami. Motywowała się dobrem, ale jej środki nie wykluczały emocji, także tych negatywnych. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że częściej widział ją ogarniętą furią, niż neutralną. Skoro zarezerwowała dla niego tak dozgonną nienawiść, innych musiała kochać z podobną zażyłością. Kylo potrafił przywołać tylko kilka przykładów Jedi, którzy ją przypominali. Żaden nie został w Zakonie na stałe.

 _Nie chcesz walczyć, ale nie chcesz stać obok mnie. Jaka będzie twoja droga, Rey z Jakku?_

* * *

Jego pytanie dzwoniło jej w uszach jeszcze przez długie godziny po tym, jak Moc nagle zdecydowała przerwać ich rozmowę. Rey próbowała zająć się czymś konstruktywnym, ale przestrzeń Falcona była ograniczona, a jego załoga głośna i rozpraszająca. Nie mogła opędzić się od pytań, podziwów i oczekiwań. Nadzieja, którą widziała w dziesiątkach oczu, była najgorsza. Rey nie była pewna, czy pokładanie w niej wiary było dobrą lokatą kapitału. Z szaleństwa wyrwał ją dopiero Finn.

\- Myślę, że chcesz zobaczyć, co dzieje się teraz w holonecie – mruknął ponuro i Rey nie mogła ukryć ulgi, która odmalowała się na jej twarzy. Cała ta atencja była przerażająco męcząca.

Razem udali się do ciasnej kajuty Bena Solo. Twardą pryczę przykrywał zakurzony koc. W kącie znajdował się kufer, w którym wcześniej znalazła stare zabawki i plik zabazgranych kartek. Upchnięcie do skrzynki tekstów Jedi zajęło kawałek czasu.

\- Nie mów, że transmitują koronację Kylo Rena – przewróciła oczami, usadawiając się na łóżku.

\- Sam nie wiem, co to jest Rey. Na pewno jest popierdolone.

* * *

Finn miał dużo racji w swoim stwierdzeniu. Rey nie spodziewała się wydarzeń, które rozgrywały się na monitorze datapadu.

Na pierwszym planie znajdował się Kylo Ren, owity w aurę potęgi i strachu. Nie nosił już maski (Rey podejrzewała, że musiała zostać zniszczona podczas ataku na Starkiller) i widok jego twarzy pozwalał uwierzyć, że jest człowiekiem. Po jego prawicy znajdowało się sześć tajemniczych postaci, zaś po lewicy stała znajoma postać Huxa.

\- Moim pierwszym dekretem jest utworzenie Rady. Każdy system jest zobowiązany do wybrania swojego przedstawiciela, który będzie go reprezentował podczas Zebrań i zostanie członkiem Rady. Reprezentanci będą przedstawicielami demokratycznie wybranych władz systemów, do których należą.

\- Próbuje stworzyć Republikę? - Finn popatrzył na Rey z niedowierzaniem, ale dziewczyna szybko zatkała mu buzię dłonią, pochłonięta transmisją.

\- Rada odpowiada bezpośrednio przede mną i moimi Rycerzami. Zebrania będą weryfikowały stosowanie się systemów do międzygalaktycznego prawa, a także posłużą rozwiązywaniu konfliktów pomiędzy poszczególnymi światami. Ponieważ posterunki armii będą ulokowane na każdym ze światów, będą one chronione przed przemytem, piratami i atakami z Zewnętrznych Regionów. W przypadku niestosowanie się do wydawanego przeze mnie prawa, na zbuntowane planety będą nakładane sankcje ekonomiczne, a w dalszej kolejności militarne.

Mina Huxa częściowo zdradzała, że wolałby odwrotną kolejność egzekwowania posłuszeństwa.

\- W przypadku bezwarunkowego uznania zasad Najwyższego Porządku, zagwarantujemy posłusznym systemom wewnętrzną autonomię.

Kylo pragnął połączyć zasady Republiki i Imperium w coś... Coś co miało szansę funkcjonować, o ile okazałby się rozsądnym władcą. Oferował stabilność i bezpieczeństwo, która pozwalała na rozwój i dobrobyt.

 _Nie, coś tu nie pasuje_ , pomyślała wyjątkowo trzeźwo. _Jeżeli mogą robić co im się żywnie podoba, to niewiele się zmieni. Bogaci dalej będą wyzyskiwać biednych, układ sił na planetach się nie zmieni. Żołnierze wrócą do domu, ale dzieci będą traciły rodziców na inne sposoby._

\- Moi Rycerze będą nadzorować systemy, podróżując po nich bezustannie. Podlegają wyłącznie mnie, więc pozostaną perfekcyjnie bezstronnymi sędziami. Każda planeta zostanie zobowiązana do wysyłania określonej ilości rekrutów, zależnej od populacji i stanu ekonomicznego. Zgłoszenia będą dobrowolne, ale w przypadku nie uzbierania odpowiedniej ilości chętnych, spłata długu odbędzie się w postaci dodatkowych kontyngentów.

\- W jedności ład! Od dzisiaj nazywamy się Nowym Porządkiem!

Na tym Kylo zakończył swoje przemówienie. Odpowiedział mu entuzjastyczny krzyk tłumu. Rey zastanawiała się, czy kazano im wrzeszczeć, czy reakcja była naturalna i niewymuszona. Widząc pyszałkowatą minę Huxa, który przejmował właśnie mównicę, zdecydowała głosować za drugą opcją. Generał rozpoczął mowę od wyrzucenia z siebie kilku pompatycznych haseł. Następujące po nich słowa głosiły o sile, jedności i bezpieczeństwie. Nowy Porządek wydawał się dalej faworyzować ludzi w swoich szeregach. Rey zastanawiało, czy Kylo nie pragnął wprowadzić zbyt wielu zmian jednocześnie. A może to był najlepszy czas? Zanim struktury organizacji okrzepną i skostnieją na dobre?

\- O czym mówili wcześniej? - Rey spojrzała na Finna, mniej zainteresowana propagandą. Czy Kylo również ją uprawiał, rysując wizję Galaktyki, która mogłaby funkcjonować w pokoju? Było za wcześnie, by wydawać jednoznaczne sądy.

\- Rozpoczęli od złożenia hołdów Snoke'owi i obowłania Kylo nowym Przywódcą. Snoke był ponoć od wielu miesięcy chory i wybiła jego godzina. Patrząc na jego mordę, ciężko zaprzeczyć, że taka wersja nie jest przekonująca. W każdym razie, nie wspomnieli, że jego śmierć miała cokolwiek wspólnego z Ruchem Oporu, tobą albo Kylo. Wiesz, mnóstwo gadania o tym, że jako jego uczeń, Ren jest najlepszym spadkobiercą, najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem mocy…

\- Tylko dlatego, że lepsi od niego niedawno umarli. Wcale ich nie przewyższał – Rey zmarszczyła brwi. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć w maskę półboga, którą rysował Naj...Nowy Porządek dla Kylo. Poznała go przede wszystkim jako człowieka. Nie mógł być obcym potworem.

\- Wiesz, że nie znam się na waszych magicznych sztuczkach – Finn uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i westchnął, poważniejąc po sekundzie. - Potem Hux ogłosił, że Ruch Oporu został wybity. Według nich nie istniejemy, a wszyscy nasi przywódcy nie żyją. Ponoć to początek ery, w której nie będzie się przeciw czemu buntować. No i zrobili minutę ciszy dla wszystkich poległych żołnierzy.

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę nas aż tak lekceważą?

\- Rey, mamy jeden, antyczny statek i kilkudziesięciu ludzi, którzy śpią jeden na drugim. Dostałaś pokój tylko dlatego, że jesteś Jedi, ale uwierz…

\- Nie jestem Jedi.

Kolejne smutne westchnienie.

\- Jesteś najbliżej bycia Jedi z nas wszystkich. Wiem, że Luke odmówił współpracy, ale masz te swoje książki…

\- Których nie umiem przeczytać – frustracja Rey była namacalna, ale Finn nie dał zbić się z tropu.

\- To znajdziemy kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Zrozum Rey, jesteś naszą ostatnią kartą. Nie mamy sojuszników, nie mamy kredytów, a Kylo Ren opowiada Galaktyce swoje kłamliwe fantazje.

\- On w nie wierzy. To nie Kylo Rena powinniśmy sabotować – Rey przyznała cicho, ponownie wbijając wzrok w wyciszoną transmisję i rudowłosego Generała, który w dalszym ciągu krzyczał do tłumu.

\- Rey – w głosie Finna była nuta ostrzeżenia. - Kylo zabił swojego ojca i gdyby mógł, uśmierciłby też Luke'a i Leię. Ba, każdy z nas mógł zginąć z jego ręki! To potwór Rey, potwór bez żadnych skrupułów – kontynuował grobowym głosem, aż przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas złości. - Co jeszcze obieca? Może zniesie niewolnictwo?

\- Nie mógłby tego teraz zrobić – odrzekła spokojnie, bo wyjaśnienie wydało jej się oczywiste. - Musiałby zwolnić ze służby prawie wszystkich żołnierzy i zostać bez armii. Ale to, że będzie wcielał dobrowolnych ochotników z różnych planet... Finn, nie widzisz tego? On właśnie do tego dąży, do uwolnienia ludzi. Pierwszy krok do większej reformy.

\- Nie. Chce zdobyć po prostu większą siłę. Wymiana szeregowców trwałaby przez lata, nie mówiąc o oficerach. Nowy Porządek oberwał, stracił miliony żołnierzy. Za dużo by płynnie funkcjonować. Nie wierzę w twoje wyjaśnienie, Rey i ty też nie powinnaś. To by oznaczało, że wszyscy ginęliśmy na darmo.

* * *

Rey nie mogła zasnąć. Ściskając w dłoni datapad, przewijała bez końca wcześniejszą transmisję. Założenia, które przedstawił Kylo, były sensowne. Rey wierzyła, że były też szczere. Nie mogła jednak zgodzić się na to, by Galaktyką rządzili ci sami ludzie, którzy bezrefleksyjnie patrzyli na zniszczenie systemu Hosnian. To byli zbrodniarze wojenni, nie wahający się przed zlikwidowaniem milionów istnień. Czy tak miała wyglądać przyszłość Galaktyki? Będziemy was głaskać po główkach, dopóki jesteście posłuszni, ale spróbujcie się wyłamać…

Nie, przecież jasno podkreślił, że będzie istniała Rada, że w pierwszej kolejności użyte zostaną negocjacje. Rey nie rozumiała nagłej zmiany, która miała nastąpić w całej polityce Nowego Porządku. W słowniku organizacji nie istniało słowo "dyplomacja". Rey wątpiła, że w ich szeregach znajdowali się ludzie, którzy potrafili rozmawiać i nie krzyczeć jednocześnie.

I kim byli Rycerze, którzy mieli zostać mackami Nowego Porządku?

Potrząsnęła głową. Życie na Jakku było dużo prostsze. Nawet ponowna rozmowa z Leią, która była politykiem z wieloletnim doświadczeniem, nie pozwoliła jej jednoznacznie określić, czy reformy Kylo są realne.

 _Nikt wcześniej nie próbował połączyć totalitaryzmu z demokracją w taki sposób. To jakby powiedzieć: jesteście wolni dopóki pamiętacie, że nie wasz rząd jest najważniejszy. Nie wiem, czy mój syn jest obłąkany, ale to stawia go nie tyle w pozycji władcy absolutnego, ale strażnika. Nie wierzę, że ktoś kto ma tyle krwi na rękach, jest w stanie być sprawiedliwym sędzią_ , Rey przypomniała sobie słowa starszej kobiety i skrzywiła się. Wszyscy mieli na swoich rękach krew. Na Starkillerze zginęły miliony ludzi. Każdy z nich miał rodzinę, przyjaciół i obowiązki. Gdyby spojrzeć na wojnę obiektywnie, obie strony rozwiązywały konflikty przez przemoc – różnili się tylko motywami i ich skalą. Tymczasem Kylo proponował pośrednie rozwiązanie – nie Republikę, która nie zdołała się utrzymać nawet dwudziestu lat i nie Imperium, które upadło przez duszący terror. Kompromis.

Rey nie wymyśliłaby sama lepszego, ale to nie znaczyło, że realizacja była możliwa.

 _\- Idź spać, myślisz za głośno._

Dlaczego musiał być zawsze taki opryskliwy? Powinna być wściekła, że bezpardonowo wkraczał do jej umysłu i podsłuchiwał, ale... To były jedyne chwile, kiedy mogli rozmawiać. Moc łączyła ich rzadko i w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Za dnia nie brakowało jej towarzystwa, ale im dłużej przebywała na Falconie, tym trudniej znajdowała wspólny język z członkami Ruchu Oporu. Byli tak skoncentrowani na swojej stracie, na poległych towarzyszach i ich ofierze, że umykała im szersza perspektywa. To wcale nie znaczyło, że zgadzała się z Nowym Porządkiem i jego _przeszłością_.

 _-Przestań. Naprawdę to przeanalizowałem. Ty już nie musisz._

- _To tak nie działa, Kylo. A może mam cię nazywać Najwyższym Przywódcą?_

Odpowiedziało jej rozbawione chrząknięcie.

 _\- Może w innych warunkach miałoby to swój urok._

Uniosła brew, nieświadoma aluzji. Postanowiła jednak nie ujawniać swojej ignorancji. Kylo wyczuł jej zakłopotanie i zinterpretował je na swój sposób. Ponowne odrzucenie. Ukryty wstręt?

 _\- Na jaką planetę się udajecie?_ \- jego pytanie szczerze zaskoczyło Rey. Czy naprawdę uważał, że jest aż tak głupia, by zdradzać mu swoją lokalizację?

 _\- Chyba żartujesz._

\- _Rey, Nowy Porządek ma swoje posterunki w każdym systemie. Założe się, że Ruch Oporu raczej nie myślał, by wyposażyć kapsuły ratunkowe w szczegółowe plany strategiczne Galaktyki. Nie mamy takiej mocy jak wcześniej, ale Falcon rzuca się w oczy, a wasze mapy z pewnością są niekompletne. Jeśli mi powiesz, mogę wydać odpowiednie rozkazy. Przerzucić kilka jednostek w inne, bardziej wymagające stabilizacji miejsce._

 _\- Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski. Ruch Oporu nie istnieje, pamiętasz? Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby ścigać duchy?_

 _\- Rey._

W jej imieniu czaiło się ostrzeżenie. Tracił cierpliwość. Rey wyczuwała nasilający się w nim konflikt. Był zirytowany, a jednocześnie wypełniało go coś jeszcze. Niemoc. Zmieszana z potrzebą ochrony?

 _\- Idź spać, Ren. Czujesz zbyt głośno._


	3. Rozdział 2

_Nie istnieje podział na Jasną i Ciemną Stronę Mocy,_

 _Jest tylko Moc._

 _Zrobię co muszę, aby zachować równowagę,_

 _Równowaga jest tym co mnie spaja._

 _Nie ma Dobra bez Zła,_

 _ale Zło nie może przejąć kontroli._

 _Pożądam, ale czuję,_

 _Wyciszam się w pokoju,_

 _Sieję chaos, ale zaprowadzam porządek._

 _Jestem nosicielem płomienia,_

 _obrońcom równowagi._

 _Dzierżę pochodnię,_

 _oświetlając drogę._

 _Jestem żywicielem płomienia,_

 _wojownikiem równowagi._

 _Jestem strażnikiem równowagi._

Kylo bezwiednie gładził powierzchnię zamkniętego holocronu. Skarbiec Snoke'a chronił wiedzę, o której marzyliby najbardziej chciwi archiwiści Jedi. Młody władca nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że posiadając do niej dostęp, Snoke umarł tak łatwo. Że pomimo zupełnie nowych wskazówek postępowania, wciąż propagował stare drogi. Snoke nie był do końca Sithem, ale jego motywy łatwo dało się przypisać frakcji Ciemnej Strony. Pragnął władzy, nie porządku. Wiecznego, niekończącego się reżimu. Nie miał przy tym na tyle rozsądku, by spojrzeć dalej. Po co budować imperium, skoro po wojnie nie czeka cię dobrobyt? W imię czego walczyć?

Kylo był przerażony stanem, w jakim zastał Nowy Porządek. Wszystkie łupy, które zdobywał wraz z kolejnymi światami, przeznaczane były na cele militarne. Zostawiali za sobą wypalone ziemię i zniszczone miasta. W świetle poniesionych strat i zniszczenia najważniejszych statków, wysiłki te poszły na marne. Nowy Porządek cofał się do czasów swoich początków. Byli rozbici, upadlająco biedni i groziła im wizja rozpadu. Galaktykę czekała ogromna recesja. Wyglądało na to, że na całym konflikcie zyskali tylko handlarze bronią, wyrastający na starą-nową elitę. Nie istniała żadna, sensowna konkurencja. Dysponowali największym majątkiem, a ich światy przeżywały niesłychany, piorunujący rozwój. Dysponowali kredytami, ale brakowało im ludzi. Ludzi, których Nowy Porządek miał pod dostatkiem.

Kylo nie był głupi. W ciągu swojego krótkiego życia zdołał odwiedzić wiele systemów i wyciągał dowolne wnioski na ich temat. Póki co priorytetem Nowego Początku było przetrwanie, mozolne zgromadzenie środków i utrzymanie autonomii. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by organizację terroryzowali biznesmeni, kartele i dożowie. Atutem w rękawie pozostawali doskonali oficerowie i najlepsi naukowcy, a także nieskończone zasoby wiernych (jak długo? pod jakimi warunkami?) wojowników.

To on miał ostatnie słowo.

 _Sieję chaos, ale zaprowadzam porządek._

* * *

 _Czy potrafiłaby mnie zrozumieć?,_ pomyślał gorzko. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Rey brakowało wykształcenia i obycia. Działała bazując na czystym instynkcie i robiła to na tyle dobrze, że Kylo zaoferował jej rządzenie u swego boku.

Zacisnął pięści, wbijając paznokcie w miękkie wnętrze dłoni.

Nie chciała Galaktyki. Dobrze.

Nie chciała jego pomocy. Dobrze.

Ale dlaczego odmawiała?

Odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnięcie, dochodzące z kąta łóżka. Obcy (znajomy?) dźwięk tak go poruszył, że podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Na szczęście miał na sobie koszulę. Tym razem nie powinna być obrzydzona widokiem jego nagości.

\- Myślałaś o mnie - zauważył, wbijając intensywne spojrzenie w zgarbioną postać Jedi.

\- Ciężko znaleźć miejsce w Galaktyce, które nie mówi o Kylo Renie - odrzekła z przekąsem, posyłając mu kpiący uśmieszek. - Ale znalazłam małą przestrzeń, która opowiada wyłącznie o Benie Solo.

Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł przypływ nieuzasadnionej złości. Nie wiedział już, kim jest.

Wraz ze śmiercią jego przeszłości, powinny umrzeć trawiące go rozterki. Tymczasem, konflikt przybierał na sile. Czy chciał być Kylo Renem, przed którym drżała Galaktyka? Nie mógł mieć ich miłości, więc będzie miał ich strach. A może, chociaż na chwilę, pragnął żywot Bena Solo, który…

Nie. Teraz, kiedy stał w pozycji o której marzył od lat, nie było odwrotu.

\- Twoja matka zachowała wszystkie zabawki - dopiero teraz zauważył, że na podołku Rey spoczywała stara maskotka wookiego, którą dostał w dzieciństwie. Tak mocno tęsknił za ojcem i wujkiem Chewbaccą, kiedy wyruszali na swoje "interesy", że Leia postanowiła sprezentować mu małe zastępstwo.

\- Moja matka nigdy nie była sentymentalna.

\- Myślę, że bardzo mało o niej wiesz.

\- Nie mam już takiej potrzeby. Widzę, że masz słabość do mojej patologicznej rodziny. Najpierw Han jako ojciec, a teraz zazdrościsz mi Lei. Popatrz co wychowali. Chciałabyś być mną?

Zauważył na jej twarzy zawahanie. Nie wiedziała co mu odpowiedzieć i widział jej zakłopotanie… ale było tam coś jeszcze. Współczucie i żal.

Nienawidził jej współczucia.

Pragnął jej współczucia. Pragnął balsamu, który uspokoiłby wątpliwości.

\- Nie możesz wszystkiego usprawiedliwiać cudzymi błędami. Obiecałeś mi nowy porządek.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, bez wesołości. Co za zbieg okoliczności, że tak nazwał swoją organizację…

\- Dokąd lecicie, Rey? Muszę to wiedzieć.

\- Opuszczam Ruch Oporu, Ben.

Wstrzymał oddech, świadom powagi tej decyzji.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że przyłączę się do ciebie. To nie jest moja wojna. Nigdy nią nie była. Wciąż myślę jak poszukiwacz złomu z Jakku, a nie następca Luke'a Skywalkera, obrońcy Galaktyki.

Przewrócił oczami. Potrafił zrozumieć, jak ciężko utożsamić się z podobną rolą.

\- Nie mogę stać po przeciwnej stronie, Ben. - Uniosła oczy, by spotkać jego spojrzenie i...

* * *

Nie zdołała przekazać mu tego co chciała. Pukanie do drzwi skutecznie rozproszyło jej uwagę.

\- Szybko! Generał Organa organizuje spotkanie - Finn krzyknął, nim Rey zdążyła nacisnąć klamkę.

Poczucie winy, które ją w tym momencie ogarnęło, musiało poczekać. Nie zdążyła poinformować Lei o swoich planach. Planach, które nie były wyłącznie motywowane samolubnym pragnieniem wolności. Jej połączenie z Benem stanowiło śmiertelne zagrożenie dla Ruchu Oporu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mogli widzieć swoje otoczenie i słyszeć cudze rozmowy. Wiedziała, że Kylo nie spocznie, póki nie zdobędzie informacji o jej położeniu.

\- Naszym celem jest Taris - Leia rozpoczęła prosto, rozglądając się po zebranych twarzach. - Jeden z moich kontaktów odezwał się do mnie po cudownej transmisji, która ogłosiła nas martwymi. Chociaż jego ludzie nie byli w stanie otwarcie pomóc nam na Crait, jest szansą, której musimy się chwycić.

Jak twierdzi moje źródło, Najwyższy Porządek nie czerpał swojej broni wyłącznie z legalnych dostępów. Tuż przed tym, jak oficjalnie ujawnili swoją obecność Galaktyce, potroili swoje zamówienia. Żaden przedsiębiorca, który nie korzysta z pracy niewolniczej lub przemytników, nie jest w stanie sprostać takim żądaniom. Żadna rozsądna organizacja nie jest w stanie sprostać takim kosztom. Najwyższy Porządek borykał się z ogromnymi długami, których Nowy Porządek nie chce spłacać. Autorytet i groza Snoke'a trzymała kredytodawców na mocnej, kolczastej smyczy. Chociaż sława Snoke'a nie dotarła do Nowej Republiki, był postacią doskonale znaną na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Kiedy zniknęli Sithowie, ktoś musiał zająć ich miejsce. A nikt nie zna przewrotności Ciemnej Strony Mocy tak dobrze, jak Taris.

\- Najwyraźniej mój syn zwrócił się ku dyplomacji, bo nie zostało mu już nic innego. Stracił zaplecze, które budował jego mistrz. Obiecuje ochronę światom, które ledwo trzyma w ryzach. Chociaż Nowy Porządek jest obecny na Taris, elita świata nie patrzy na niego przychylnie. Boją się tego, co przyniesie sojusz z władcą, który wyłonił się znikąd, a wcześniej zasłynął jako łowca Jedi, nie polityk.

\- Mój przyjaciel oferuje nam schronienie i możliwości odbudowy. Pieniądze Nowego Porządku umożliwiły Taris raptowny rozwój, dużo szybszy niż próby Nowej Republiki. Taki postęp można jednak osiągnąć tylko maczając palce w szarej strefie… Powiedzieć, że Taris jest domem dla niebezpiecznych ludzi, to spore niedoszacowanie.

Słowa Lei uderzyły Rey. Czy nagła zmiana w organizacji Nowego Porządku faktycznie wynikała z jego opłakanego stanu, czy z czystszych, bardziej idealistycznych powodów? Skoro wróg używał propagandy, to czy druga strona nie mogła robić tego samego? Rey wiedziała za mało, mając za wskazówkę jedynie pragnienia Bena.

Taris było dobrym miejscem, by dowiedzieć się więcej.

* * *

\- Poczekaj. Mówisz, że Taris jest starym światem, który rozwinął się dzięki kompaniom górniczym, tak? Ale cały ten przemysł został zniszczony podczas wojen sprzed setek lat. Co takiego znajdowało się na Taris, czego mógł pragnąć Najwyższy Porządek? - Rey złapała swoją rację żywnościową i wcisnęła się w kąt mesy, ciągnąc za sobą Finna. Były żołnierz znał temat Galaktyki znacznie lepiej niż ona. Chociaż większość jego informacji zapewne została zmieniona na oficjalne wersje Najwyższego Porządku, istniały też obiektywne fakty. Wiedza Rey ograniczała się do historii Wojen Klonów i czasów Imperium. Tylko tyle dało się znaleźć na krążownikach zanurzonych w piaskach Jakku.

\- Po swoim upadku, Taris stało się domem przemytników i wszelkiej maści typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nowa Republika próbowała zorganizować odbudowę i demokratyczny system rządzenia, ale ich wysiłki, delikatnie mówiąc, nie dawały powalających rezultatów. Gdy pojawił się Najwyższy Porządek, Taris było podatnym gruntem dla ludzi, którzy szukali miejsca do różnych… inwestycji. Może Najwyższy Poziom Miasta pozostawał wierny Nowej Republice i stwarzał dobre pozory lojalności, ale Średni i Niski poziom stały dla nas otworem. Handlarze i przemytnicy broni szybko zapełnili opustoszałe magazyny, do których od wieków nikt nie zaglądał. Nowa Republika interesowała się wyłącznie swoimi koloniami, więc nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy porzucone kopalnie zaczęły znowu funkcjonować… Tym razem produkując amunicję. To posunięcie było na swój sposób genialne Rey. Znajdź planetę-ruinę, na której wciąż istnieje stary potencjał… i która jest tak blisko nosa twojego wroga, że nawet nie podejrzewa podwójnej gry. Dopiero gdy Najwyższy Porządek odkrył karty, a Nowa Republika przestała istnieć, zgromadzone na Taris zapasy wpłynęły na statki, uzupełniając niedobory po pierwszym, druzgocącym ataku.

\- Ale czy ci ludzie, którzy chcą nam pomóc, nie są właśnie tym, przeciwko czemu chce walczyć Ruch Oporu? Posiadaczami niewolników i osobami, które wzbogacają się na śmierci?

\- Rey…

Najwidoczniej używanie jej imienia w momentach, w których nie potrafiło się znaleźć odpowiedniej kontry, było powszechną praktyką. Narastająca frustracja powoli zaczynała ją dławić. Dlaczego obie strony konfliktu musiały być tak okropnie zaślepione? Najwyraźniej w Galaktyce działo się dokładnie to samo co na Jakku, tylko pod piękniejszym płaszczykiem, okraszone ideologią i wielopokoleniową tradycją. Nie wiedziała, czy potrafi identyfikować się ze stanowiskiem Ruchu Oporu. Wydawało się, że była to walka za wszelkę cenę, nie ważne jak wysoka by była.

* * *

Rey nie posiadała znacznego majątku: rozdarty miecz świetlny, kij, trochę racji żywnościowych i bezcenne księgi Jedi. Bez problemu spakowała się do poręcznego plecaka, zwracając szczególną uwagę na zniszczoną broń. Musiała dowiedzieć się jak zespoić połowy. Nie była bezbronna, ale miecz dawał jej znaczną przewagę nad prawie każdym przeciwnikiem.

Nie potrafiła się ekscytować wizytą na wyniszczonej planecie. Kiedy ujrzała Taris po raz pierwszy, zrozumiała że na jej powierzchni wciąż słychać echa dawnej agonii mieszkańców. To, co udało jej się wyciągnąć z bazy Falcona, pozwoliło jej uformować plan.

Widma starych tragedii wciąż odciskały piętna na krajobrazie. Powietrze było ciężkie i zabrudzone pyłem, który zmienił kolor nieba na pomarańczowy. Chociaż wszędzie trwały intensywne prace budowlane, nowe budynki szybko traciły blask świeżości i pokrywały się kurzem. Przechodnie nosili gogle i chusty, które chroniły płuca przed zanieczyszczeniami. Dla niedobitków z Ruchu Oporu takie warunki były idealne. Nikt nie powinien dziwić się kamuflażowi, jeśli był koniecznością.

\- Chodź Rey - Poe Dameron niespodziewanie klepnął ją w plecy i prawie potknęła się o rampę. Na chwilę uchylił swoją zasłonę, by posłać firmowy uśmiech.

\- E, hehe - mruknęła niezdarnie, nie wiedząc dokąd zmierzają.

\- Idziemy do kantyny. Chyba należy nam się chwila wytchnienia - doleciały do niej pospieszne wyjaśnienia Finna.

\- No właśnie. Gdybyś nie izolowała się tak od reszty… - Poe przechylił głowę, posyłając niegroźną reprymendę.

Na szczęście pilot nie widział grymasu, który pojawił się na jej ustach.

Kantynę wypełniał zaduch i smród przetrawionego alkoholu. Nie przypominał lokalu Maz. W rogu powoli tańczyła zielonoskóra twi'lek, przyciągając uwagę co bardziej pijanych gości. Niewybredne uwagi, mieszały się ze zmysłowym, niskim śpiewem ludzkiej artystki, pozostającej w cieniu ciekawszej koleżanki.

Rey dostrzegła parę ukradkowych spojrzeń, ale była to naturalna ciekawość tubylców. Oceniano stopień ich uzbrojenia i zamożność, a także prawdopodobieństwo, że za ich głowę dostanie się nagrodę. Rey była wdzięczna za to, że nie spędziła z Ruchem Oporu na tyle czasu, by ktokolwiek mógł ją z nim powiązać. Nie, nie dlatego, że wstydziła się przyjaciół. Po prostu wiedziała, że nie należeli do najbardziej pożądanego w Galaktyce towarzystwa. Już wkrótce miała być zdana tylko na siebie i nie potrzebowała dodatkowych kłopotów.

\- Corelliańska whiskey dla wszystkich, kochana! - Poe zamaszystym ruchem uniósł gogle i ściągnął chustę, ukazując tłustej barmance jeden z najbardziej czarujących grymasów.

 _Musi nadrabiać braki w portfelu_ , pomyślała z niesmakiem. Nie miała ochoty na alkohol, ale wkrótce trzymała w ręku szklankę piekącej, bursztynowej substancji. Poe od kwadransu tłumaczył proces produkcji trunku. Rey miała coraz większy problem z tolerowaniem jego gadaniny. Ponieważ nie chciała przerywać monologu, i nie dajcie bogowie, musieć dorzucać coś od siebie, naczynie pustoszało w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Woah, Rey - Finn uniósł brew, kiedy odłożyła puste szkło na ladę. - Jak na kogoś, kto nigdy nie pił, jesteś naprawdę twardym zawodnikiem.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, żeby się upić Rey. Musisz go smakować. Dać rozwinąć się bukietowi…

Nie zarejestrowała dalszej części. Piekło, rozluźniało i mieszało w głowie, tylko to miało znaczenie.

\- Uh, muszę na chwilę wyjść - przecisnęła się przez stoliki, niepomna na protesty przyjaciół. Powietrze Taris nie zachęcało do spacerów, ale poczuła ulgę, gdy opuściła tłoczny lokal.

* * *

\- Myślałam, że nigdy się od niego nie uwolnisz.

Mignięcie pomarańczowej skóry i dźwięk znajomego głosu.

\- Chodź. Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Maz, nie ciągnij tak! Przecież idę!

\- Cicho! Z tego co widzę, trzeba cię porządnie przeczołgać.

Skręciły w boczną alejkę. Nagle Rey została wepchnięta do małego, obskurnego pokoiku. Potknęła się i wylądowała na pobliskim krześle. Maz zdarła z niej zasłonę, odkrywając wystraszoną twarz.

\- Widziałam te oczy tysiące razy! - Maz nie kryła swojej złości. Tupnęła nogą, podkreślając doznany zawód.

\- Ty głupia, głupia dziewczyno! Zapomniałaś! - mała kosmitka wyrzucała z siebie kolejne słowa, ale gdy zaczęła bić Rey po ramieniu, ofiara postanowiła zareagować. - Poddałaś się!

\- Maz! Przestań! - Rey chwyciła kosmitkę za drobne barki.

\- To ty przestań! Chcesz wrócić na Jakku, prawda? Jesteś już spakowana, hmm? Nie chcesz mieszać się w politykę i wojnę, ale możesz naprawić jeden, mniejszy świat. Kto wie, może na starym krążowniku znajdziesz części potrzebne do odbudowy miecza. A gdy będziesz miała miecz, Unkar Plutt nie będzie już mógł wyzyskiwać swoich podwładnych.

Rey nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. To się nie działo. Maz dokładnie przejrzała cały koncept, co więcej, w jej ustach brzmiał jak ponura komedia.

\- Obudź się Rey. On i tak cie znajdzie, rozumiesz? To nieuniknione. Wzywasz go tak samo, jak wezwałaś miecz. Naznaczyłaś go swoim znakiem. Ba, oboje teraz nosicie symbole - Maz złapała ramię, na którym goiła się rana po walce z gwardią pretoriańską.

\- Nie mówisz chyba o…

\- Doskonale wiesz o kim mówię Rey. Wyczuwam twoje rozchwianie. Nie ma już w tobie tyle Światła, a w nim ubyło Mroku. Nienawiść, którą w sobie nosił, wreszcie przestała mieć twarze. Nie ma Snoke'a, nie ma Skywalkera, nie ma Hana. Został mu ból, wyrzuty sumienia, władza. Wszystko, czego pragnąłby Sith. Nigdy nie byłaś w stanie go zrozumieć lepiej niż teraz. Oboje myślicie, że wasza przyszłość jest jasna i przypieczętowana. Oboje sądzicie, że się myliliście.

\- Maz, to nie jest dobry moment…

\- To jest doskonały moment. Porzuć swoje rojenia o spokojnym żywocie na Jakku. Jeśli chcesz opóźnić nieuniknione, zrób to z głową. Ben nie jest głupim chłopcem, ale powiedział w życiu tylko jedną mądrą rzecz - tą o zabijaniu przeszłości.

Skąd… Organa. Maz musiała być z nią w stałym kontakcie. Tylko Lei opowiedziała szczegóły tamtego dnia, nawet jeśli w zredukowanej objętości. Sprawa zaczynała być jasna. Generał przejrzała jej chęć opuszczenia Ruchu Oporu, a Maz była na tyle bystra, że wydedukowała resztę. Rey poczuła falę złości.

\- No i właśnie o tym mówię dziewczyno! Od kiedy cudza troska cię odrzuca, Rey? - Maz zapytała z przekąsem.


	4. Rozdział 3

Przy Falconie cały czas ktoś się kręcił, a używany kamuflaż utrudniał rozpoznanie oficerów. Nie chciała sięgać po kontrolę umysłu, ale okazało się to nieuniknione.

\- Nie widziałeś nikogo w pobliżu statku.

\- Nie widziałem nikogo w pobliżu statku.

Poprawiła plecak i zignorowała ukłucie żalu. To było jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie. Ściskając w dłoni datapad ze współrzędnymi, ukryła się za skrzyniami transportowymi. Nie zdziwiło ją, że noc na Taris była przenikliwie zimna. Może planeta pierwotnie nie była pustynnym światem, ale teraz jej klimat upadabniał ją do Jakku.

Leia nie stała na drodze ucieczki. Ingerencja Maz świadczyła, że Generał zdawała sobie sprawę z ambiwalencji niedoszłej Jedi. Rey przez krótki czas pozwalała sobie na myślenie, że Ruch Oporu chce ją wyzyskać, ale informacje Kantany przeczyły tym wnioskom. Musiała po prostu zniknąć. Odejść bez wtóru głosów protestujących przyjaciół.

Pokazać, że była wolna.

Zostawić przeszłość za sobą.

Nie należała do ich świata. Nie odnajdowała wśród nich pragnienia, o którym marzyła.

 _Udasz się na planetę Auratera,_ wspomniała głos starej kosmitki. _Nikt już nie pamięta o jej istnieniu. Tam przeznaczenie znajdzie cię dopiero wtedy, gdy będziesz gotowa. Ale uważaj Rey, czas jest największym motorem zmian. To co kiedyś było świętością, zostało sprofanowane. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że to coś nienaturalnego. Każde światło rzuca cień, a jest on tym dłuższy, im większy jest płomień._

Jak zwykle, niewiele rozumiała z zagadkowych wyjaśnień Maz. Nie znała ani jednej osoby w Galaktyce, która dzieliłaby się wiedzą w oczywisty sposób.

Baza danych Falcona nie posiadała najmniejszej wzmianki o Auratera.

* * *

\- Skoro zdążyliście wylądować, nie zdołaliście opuścić Zewnętrznych Rubieży - niski głos odezwał się gdzieś po jej prawej stronie. Nie miała czasu na pogaduszki, ani użeranie się z oh-jakże-groźnym-władcą-ciemności. Postanowiła nie odpowiadać. Zignorowała także rosnącą ekscytację, która przyspieszyła jej puls i zaróżowiła policzki. Miała statek do zdobycia. Wychyliła się zza osłony skrzyń, obserwując zmieniające się w porcie warty.

\- Hmm, nie widzę twojej twarzy. Osłona przed piaskiem czy zanieczyszczeniami? W każdym razie, to planeta, na której nie da się swobodnie oddychać atmosferą. - Podarowała Benowi krótkie spojrzenie, rozsierdzona analizą, która mogła pokrzyżować jej misję.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - i była to prawda. Blada cera i podkrążone oczy mówiły o nieprzespanych, wypełnionych cierpieniem nocach. Kontrast podkreślał czerwień pełnych ust i różowe obwódki ślepi. Płakał?

Kylo nie dał się tak prosto uciszyć.

\- Dziękuję, to twoja zasługa. W głównej mierze - zamrugała zdziwiona. Dlaczego miałaby być przyczyną jego bólu? Posiadał to, co cenił bardziej od jej bliskości - władzę. Nie poświęcił dla niej niczego, ba, zawdzięczał jej pomoc. Nie mogła zostać, skoro ceną było życie jej przyjaciół. Poczuła dotyk jego umysłu i natychmiast wyrzuciła go ze swojej jaźni.

\- Powiązania. To, czego najbardziej bali się Jedi. Gdybyś naprawdę była członkiem Zakonu, nigdy nie dane by ci było poznać przyjaźni, satysfakcji, miłości.

Aksamitny głos Kylo wślizgnął się pod jej skórę, wywołując trudny do sklasyfikowania dreszcz. Czy mówił prawdę? Przecież te wszystkie rzeczy należały do Jasnej Strony Mocy… Musiały. Wstydziła się, że nie jest nawet w stanie zweryfikować jego informacji.

Odchrząknął, a następnie wypuścił z płuc krótki dźwięk satysfakcji. Podczas wymiany zdań Rey lekko się odsunęła, ukazując oznakowanie skrzyni.

\- Kompania handlowa Kuat, oddział zbrojeniowy - Ren odczytał napis w mdłym świetle latarni i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Jesteś na Taris, moja droga.

\- Nic ci to nie pomoże. Jutro mnie tu już nie będzie - odwarknęła, obserwując dwóch keldorian, udających się w stronę magazynów. To o nich mówiła Maz.

\- Więc powiedz mi, co stoi na przeszkodzie, bym poinformował moich ludzi i wybił ostatnich, żałosnych rebeliantów?

\- Twoja matka - Rey nie mogła uwierzyć, że Ben naprawdę tak mocno pragnął śmierci Lei.

\- Moja matka nie żyje. Zginęła w ataku na flotę - mina Najwyższego Przywódcy jasno mówiła, że nie miał pojęcia o losie Organy. A więc przez cały ten czas myślał, że naprawdę nie zostało mu już nic? Podniosła gogle, chcąc przyjrzeć się mu dokładnie i uniosła dłoń… Był wściekły. Grymas na jego twarzy sprawił, że zakiełkował w niej strach. Jak dobrze znała tego mężczyznę?

Ale Ben Solo zniknął.

* * *

Kylo krzyknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Spróbował skoncentrować się na mocy, by wyczuć obecność Lei, ale… odpowiadała mu pustka. Co miała na myśli Rey? Czy Organa faktycznie żyła, czy chodziło o jej spuściznę? Dlaczego miał honorować chore wizje rodzicielki, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy pływała gdzieś martwa w przestrzeni kosmicznej?

Nie. To, że nie mógł znaleźć jej sygnatury o niczym nie świadczyło. Wcześniej także miał z tym problem. Od wielu lat nie sięgał po żadne środki komunikacji z przywódczynią Ruchu Oporu. Rey nie mogła go okłamać, to nie leżało w naturze ich relacji. Leia faktycznie musiała jakoś przetrwać wybuch. Wbrew sobie i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, rozsmakował się w oczyszczającej uldze.

\- Najwyższy Przywódco.

Hux. Bezczelność Generała zaczynała być nie do zniesienia. Wchodził do jego biura bez ostrzeżenia i pozwolenia, zupełnie jakby był u siebie w domu.

\- O co znowu chodzi, Hux?

\- Pragnąłbym przypomnieć - generał rozpoczął powoli, nasączając każde słowo jadem - że w dalszym ciągu nie ogłosiłeś, która planeta zostanie naszą stolicą. Corellia i Coruscant czekają na decyzję od wielu tygodni.

Corellia, siedlisko szumowin. Coruscant, gniazdo żmij. Dlaczego wybór ograniczał się do szamba i gnojówki?

\- Stolica Nowego Początku jest tam, gdzie jest jego władca. Żadna z planet nie będzie faworyzowana.

Parsknięcie Huxa podsumowało decyzję Kylo.

\- Musimy mieć urzędy i ministerstwa, do których będą zwracać się przedstawiciele systemów.

\- Czego nie zrozumiałeś, Hux? - Kylo wypluł z siebie nazwisko generała, jakby była to najgorsza obelga. - Nasz "rząd" jest w tym pokoju. Ministrowie? Od tego jest rada doradców, której lojalność potwierdzą kolejne dni. Są razem ze mną, na tym statku. Tak jak głównodowodzący armii i Rycerze Ren. W dowolnym momencie możemy się rozproszyć, podróżując tam, gdzie jesteśmy potrzebni. Utrudniając ataki na nasze głowy. Nie będzie żadnej stolicy, Hux. To ja jestem rdzeniem i tak zostanie.

\- Rozumiem - ale mina rudowłosego jasno wyrażała niechęć do takiego rozwiązania - czy kontynuować ewakuacje nadmiarowych żołnierzy na pozostałe statki floty?

\- Nie - Ren odpowiedział szybko, jakby dopiero ta kwestia miała znaczenie w całej konwersacji - przerzuć ich na małe wahadłowce. Musimy wzmocnić nasze posterunki, zwłaszcza na tych światach, którym jesteśmy coś winni. Pokaż im, że nie mają szans na bunt. Mają czuć nasz oddech na swoich karkach.

I to było coś, w czym po raz pierwszy od dawna, oboje byli zgodni. Kylo poczuł niepokój. Zadowolenie Huxa było namacalne, tak jakby Ren dał mu wolną rękę do realizacji własnych postanowień. Wolał, kiedy generał działał wbrew swojej woli i jawnie dawał upust frustracji. W ten sposób Kylo był pewien, że nie zdobędzie przewagi. Jednocześnie, Najwyższy Przywódca rozumiał, że nie może stać w stosunku do Generał w wiecznej opozycji.

Kylo nienawidził faktu, że Hux znał prawdę. Wiedział o Rey i to dawało mu dodatkowe punkty w rozgrywce. To, że zgodził się (nie bez pretensji) na wersję wydarzeń Kylo, nie stanowiło wygranej w wojnie. Kylo mógłby wymazać z jego pamięci kluczowe wydarzenia, ale nie obyłoby się bez uszkodzenia innych części jaźni generała. Wzbudziłoby to niechciane podejrzenia, pojawiłyby się pytania.

Kylo nie potrzebował pytań.

\- Coś jeszcze Hux?

\- Oczywiście. Systemy powoli dochodzą do konkluzji w sprawie swoich reprezentantów. Nadejdzie czas pierwszego Zebrania. Gdyby wyznaczyć konkretną datę…

\- Zanim tu przybędą, Rycerze Ren opuszczą _Finalizer_. Dopóki się to nie stanie, nie zapadnie żadna decyzja.

* * *

 _Teraz albo nigdy._

Rey kucnęła i zaczęła się ostrożnie skradać w pobliże rampy. Skoro keldorianie zostawili statek otwarty, mieli zamiar szybko na niego wrócić. Niewykluczone, że Rey miała spotkać więcej ich kompanów w środku. Warty pilnujące portu były zbyt zajęte zmianą, by zwrócić uwagę na niepozorną sylwetkę, przemieszczającą się pomiędzy ładunkami.

Rey wślizgnęła się do wnętrza i krótki rekonesans pozwolił jej na rozpoznanie wzorca. Widziała takie statki rozbite na Jakku; potrafiła przywołać w pamięci, jak mniej więcej były rozmieszczone pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się kokpit, a gdzie magazyn. Postanowiła od razu przejść do tego pierwszego. Jeśli miała rozprawić się z właścicielami maszyny, równie dobrze mogła to zrobić w kosmosie, z dala od części ich kolegów.

 _Powoli_ , powtórzyła w myślach, widząc odwróconą plecami keldoriankę. U pasa kosmitki znajdował się blaster. Jeden, fałszywy ruch…

Mokrą od potu dłonią chwyciła mocniej kij. Doskoczyła do kobiety i zacisnęła chłodny metal na krtani, przyciskając obce ciało do własnej piersi. Ofiara nie miała szansy ujrzeć oblicza napastniczki. Rey czekała, aż ofiara zwiotczeje w jej ramionach. Nie było czasu na czułe układanki do snu. Stoczyła nieprzytomne ciało z rampy i puściła się biegiem do sterów.

Pilotowanie statków nie było tak proste jak symulacje. Tym razem nie było koło niej Hana Solo, który nadzorowałby jej posunięcia.

\- Kriff - mruknęła, widząc miliony przycisków - myśl Rey, schemat jest ten sam!

Cenne sekundy uciekały. Strażnicy musieli zauważyć, jak Rey pozbywa się ciała, bo ostrzegawczy strzał z blastera przeleciał obok okna kokpitu. Nie analizując następnych kroków, powciskała kilka przypadkowych guzików i chwyciła za kierownicę.

To nie miało szans się udać.

Moment, w którym uniosła się z ziemi, został okraszony entuzjastycznym krzykiem. Podskoczyła na fotelu, lekko uderzając się w jedną z kontrolek. Obdarła skrzydło? Jej szybka ucieczka pozostawiła port w chaotycznym stanie. Nie widziała keldorian, który wybiegli z magazynu, słysząc huk znajomego silnika. Ich przekleństwa zmieszały się z dymem.

Dopiero parę minut po opuszczeniu orbity, uwagę Jedi przykuły odgłosy szamotaniny. Mogła spokojnie zostawić statek samemu sobie; zdążyła wklepać uzyskane od Maz współrzędne.

\- Mam bardzo złe przeczucie - mruknęła, chwytając znaleziony w kokpicie blaster. Nie umiała się nimi sprawnie posługiwać, ale ofiarował większą siłę rażenia niż kij.

Stawiając ciche kroki, powoli zbliżyła się do rejonu, z którego dobiegały dźwięki. Schowek? Nacisnęła panel kontrolny, trzymając palec na spuście broni.

Nie spodziewała się brązowo-pomarańczowej plamy, która pomknęła w jej kierunku. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że natychmiast straciła przytomność.

Setki lat świetlnych dalej, Kylo Ren obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy.


	5. Rozdział 4

\- Aaaaaa! - Rey krzyknęła z przestrachem, widząc nad sobą szpetne, keldoriańskie oblicze. Pierwszy raz w życiu obserwowała członka tej rasy z bliskiej odległości. Nie żałowała, że spotkało ją tak późno.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, jestem powalająco przystojny - odezwał się zduszony przez maskę głos. Dziewczyna spróbowała poderwać się na nogi, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie i upadła na tyłek. Blaster nie znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku. Może mogłaby go przywołać, tak jak miecz świetlny… Problem w tym, że kosmita związał jej ręce.

\- Przestań kombinować. Masz strasznie ekspresyjną twarz - keldorianin przekrzywił lekko głowę. Rey miała trudności z oceną, ale wydawał się rozbawiony.

\- No proszę, zostałem znowu porwany, tym razem od moich porywaczy. Nie lecimy wcale na Dorin, więc nie zostałaś wysłana, by mnie odbić - przesunął wzrokiem po całej postaci dziewczyny. - I wątpię, by ktokolwiek był na tyle głupi, by wynająć cię do takiego zadania.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała, chcąc kupić sobie więcej czasu. Musiała opracować plan.

\- Naal Tun - mężczyzna przedstawił się i wstał z klęczek, oferując Rey dłoń - a ty?

\- Rey.

\- Widzisz Rey, kiedy bogaci ludzie nie muszą dla dobra interesów udawać, że są cyliwizowani, zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać w specyficzny sposób - Naal zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Językiem biznesu stają się szantaże i zakładnicy. Masz szczęście, droga Rey, bo wyrwałaś mnie właśnie z bardzo skomplikowanego dialogu. I nie mam intencji do niego wracać.

\- Dlaczego cię porwano? - zapytała, podczas gdy grube palce kosmity rozwiązywały pęta na jej nadgarstkach. Rozmasowała ścierpnięte mięśnie. Musiała być nieprzytomna co najmniej godzinę.

\- Powód jest banalny, aż prosi się o wymyślenie lepszej historii - keldorianin zaprosił ją do stołu. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że znajdowali się w mesie. Na policzki Rey wylazł rumieniec. Potwornie burczało jej w brzuchu. Naal podsunął pod nos porywaczki talerz dziwnych rogalików. Nie zastanawiała się. Wbiła zęby w pierwszy z brzegu.

\- Mój ojciec jest właścicielem kompanii handlowej - Naal rozpoczął znudzonym tonem - konkretniej, jednym ze współudziałowców. W ostatnich latach zyskał dominację wśród reszty kolegów i nie przewidział, że nie wszystkim się to spodoba. - Machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Przyjrzyj się moim oczom, Rey - Naal nachylił się w kierunku Jedi. Jego skóra wydzielała specyficzny, ale przyjemny zapach. Jak las na Takodanie. Mokra ziemia?

Niestety, ze względu na gogle, nie była w stanie wychwycić obrysu ślepi. Dojrzała tylko srebrny błysk tęczówek i zamrugała kilka razy, zakłopotana nagłą bliskością.

\- Te oczy są dla keldorianina jasnym sygnałem: ich posiadacz jest wrażliwy na Moc. Istotnie, ojciec starał się trzymać mnie w cieniu. W moim dzieciństwie, Imperium ścigało tą rzadką właściwość z niegasnącą zażartością. Kiedy stary reżim zniknął, pojawił się nowy, równie zabójczy dla mi podobnych. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego rywale mojego ojca chcieli zagrać tą kartą.

Naal obserwował żarłoczność Rey z uśmiechem ukrytym pod maską.

\- Jego szpiedzy donieśli mu, że mam zostać porwany i w razie nie spełnienia warunków, wydany Nowemu Porządkowi. Więc cwany ojczulek postanowił ich wyprzedzić i upozorował… tak Rey, porwanie. Przez naszą konkurencję oczywiście. W ten sposób rada nadzorcza musiałaby się zjednoczyć, by odzyskać zakładnika, a nie podzielić się, walcząc o wpływy. Wyobraź sobie, jak musiały piec ich tyłki, kiedy miecz okazał się obosieczny.

\- No i tu wchodzisz ty, Rey. Uratowałaś mnie z tej popieprzonej rozgrywki. Co więcej, wyczuwam w tobie Moc. Bardzo potężną i niejednoznaczną Moc.

Rey zakrztusiła się i Naal poklepał ją po plecach, śmiejąc się życzliwie. Nie miała pojęcia, że istnieją inni wrażliwi na Moc i, co więcej, potrafią ją znaleźć. Myślała, że po śmierci Snoke'a i Luke'a, został tylko Kylo.

Tylko Ben.

Maz. Wiedziała co robi, wskazując statek z Naalem jako ten, który będzie najprostszy do "pożyczenia". Przeklęła w myślach cwaną kosmitkę. Nic dziwnego, że udało jej się przeżyć tysiąc lat. Wiedziała wszystko o każdym w całej Galaktyce.

\- Dlaczego tak szybko mi zaufałeś Naal? - zapytała, gdy uspokoiła kaszel.

\- Widziałaś siebie kruszynko? Mógłbym cię złamać jedną ręką - keldorianin rozłożył dłonie w geście kapitulacji. Naal faktycznie był masywny. Nie miała z nim najmniejszych szans pod względem fizycznym. Nawet Ben musiałby zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć w czarne gogle.

Rey nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, ale czuła się… na swoim miejscu. Tak jakby Moc była zadowolona z ich spotkania.

\- Poza tym… - Naal uniósł palec, zawieszając go na wysokości nosa. - Jestem bardzo ciekaw, co taki okruszek robi sam, kradnąc statki i podróżując na planety, których nie ma na mapach gwiezdnych.

* * *

Salę tronową spowijał mrok, rozpraszany gdzieniegdzie przez czerwony blask nielicznych lamp. Okrągły stół gościł siedem postaci, z czego tylko jedna ukazywała swoją twarz - Najwyższy Przywódca, Mistrz Rycerzy Ren, Kylo Ren.

Kylo oparł łokcie o poręcze prostego, metalicznie błyszczącego tronu. Splótł palce, opierając na nich podbródek i utkwił spojrzenie w jednej z tajemniczych sylwetek.

\- I na koniec: Dolor Ren - rozpoczął niskim, poważnym tonem.

Rycerz zrzucił z głowy kaptur, który opadł na szerokie ramiona. Jego maska przywodziła na myśl gałęzie cierni, splecione w prosty, acz znaczący wzór.

\- Wyruszysz na Taris, by odnaleźć tam resztki Ruchu Oporu.

\- Panie, będzie zaszczytem wybić te psy - Dolor uderzył srebrną rękawicą w pokiereszowany napierśnik. Głuche tampnięcie zaburzyło ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie - Kylo skrzywił się, niezadowolony z takiego pomysłu - Ruch Oporu będzie szukał rekrutów. Zinfiltrujesz ich i będziesz składał mi szczegółowe raporty z ich posunięć. Musimy wiedzieć, czy w Galaktyce są jeszcze ludzie na tyle zdesperowani, by wspierać ich postulaty. Zamiast wybijać, pozwolimy im działać i dostarczać nam informacji o naszych prawdziwych wrogach.

Dolor opuścił dłoń. Maska nie pozwalała odczytać jego reakcji, ale Kylo wyczuł konsternacje i rozczarowanie.

\- Panie, jeżeli Organa naprawdę żyje, zdoła się na mnie poznać.

Tak, jego matka miała dostęp do Mocy, chociaż nie dorównywała reszcie rodziny w jej poskramianiu.

\- Dlatego powierzam to zadanie tobie, Dolor, mojemu Drugiemu - Kylo pochylił głowę w geście szacunku - jak nikt z nas rozumiesz, że nikt nie jest na zawsze zanurzony w Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. Jeśli wchodzisz między wrony, kracz jak i one. Proszę cię o coś, co będzie wykorzystaniem Jasnej Strony Mocy w naszej służbie. Nie wolno ci się zdradzić. Zapomnij o złości i oblecz się spokój, za którym będzie stała zdrada, a nauczysz się najwyższej formy władzy.

Wiedział co mówił. Gdyby te słowa nie znalazły odbicia w rzeczywistości, Snoke dalej by żył.

\- Niechaj tak będzie. Zamiast mojej maski, założę fałszywą, zrobioną z uśmiechu i woli walki - Dolor odpowiedział mechanicznym tonem. Kylo zamknął oczy, skupiając się na aurze mężczyzny. Pochlebstwo i wizja intrygi zadowoliły Rycerza na tyle, by w jego zepsutym wnętrzu pojawiła się wdzięczność.

 _Nie ma zła_

 _i nie ma dobra,_

 _jest tylko równowaga._

 _Poprzez równowagę zyskuję skupienie._

 _Poprzez skupienie zyskuje dyscyplinę._

 _Dyscyplina zapewnia kontrolę._

 _Wraz z kontrolę przychodzi wiedza._

 _Wiedza jest kluczem do zrozumienia._

Kylo otworzył oczy. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że naprzeciwko niego siedzi ktoś jeszcze, ktoś obleczony w Światłość.

* * *

\- Ale jak to: odeszła? - Finn gapił się na Leię z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak jak podejrzewałem! Dziewczyna coś ukrywała - Poe uderzył pobliską ścianę, obnażając w złości perfekcyjne zęby. - Zdradziła nas! Była na statku Snoke'a!

\- Poe, pomyśl czasami racjonalnie - Leia spojrzała na pilota z matczyną pobłażliwością. - Jaki byłby sens naszej ucieczki z Crait? Gdyby pracowała dla Nowego Porządku, bylibyśmy albo martwi, albo pojmani i przesłuchiwani. Jej koledzy pomogliby zabić Chewbaccę, a Falcon wylądowałby w doku _Finalizera_. Musisz częściej myśleć głową, rzadziej pistoletem.

\- Ale to wcale nie polepsza sytuacji. Wróciła na Anch-To? - Finn postanowił drążyć temat. Odzyskał przyjaciółkę tylko po to, by błyskawicznie ją stracić. Nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że nie zna się na sztuczkach Jedi, ale chciałby wiedzieć więcej o znikaniu.

\- Nie Finn. Obawiam się, że nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie Rey jest. Wiem natomiast, że jest bezpieczna.

Leia westchnęła ciężko, przymykając oczy. Robiła się za stara na te dramaty. _Pora oddać pałeczkę młodszym od siebie,_ pomyślała zgorzkniale. _Wreszcie mogłabym bawić te wszystkie wnuki i dziergać im sweterki._

\- Luke umarł, a Rey udała się na wygnanie? Uciekła tak jak on? - Ciemnoskóry chłopak nie zdołał pohamować poczucia zdrady, które zaczynało kiełkować w jego sercu. Mieli odnaleźć Jedi! Tylko oni mogli pokonać Nowy Porządek i tchnąć nadzieję w zdewastowaną Galaktykę.

\- Nie sądzę, że Rey uciekła. Najpierw musiałaby tu z nami być, tak naprawdę do nas należeć - Poe odpowiedział koledze, spoglądając na Leię ponuro. - Wiedziałaś przez cały ten czas, prawda? Wiedziałaś.

Zdecydowanie była na to za stara.

\- Ścieżka Jedi widocznie przestała ścierać się z naszą. To nie oznacza, że jesteśmy bez szans.

\- Więc po co szukaliśmy Luke'a? Wybacz Leio, ale to nie ma sensu.

\- Mój drogi Poe. Nie można nikogo zmusić, by uwierzył w ideę zrodzoną w cudzym sercu - Generał położyła dłoń na ramieniu pilota, ostrzegawczo zaciskając palce. Gest trwał zaledwie sekundę, ale nie ujęło mu to znaczenia.

\- Spójrz - powiodła wzrokiem po porcie, którego zakryci mieszkańcy przygotowywali się za oknem do kolejnego dnia. Transportowce ładowano skrzyniami z amunicją, która równie dobrze mogła od razu wylądować w ich piersiach.

\- Widzisz tych, którzy karmią się cierpieniem niewolników pod naszymi posadzkami. Tych którzy piją krew i bawią się przy wtórze głośnej muzyki, by zagłuszyć jęki. To jest właśnie miejsce, od którego zaczniemy odrodzenie.

* * *

 _Jestem Sercem Ciemności;_

 _Nie znam strachu, lecz prędzej wzbudzam go w moich wrogach._

 _Znam siłę Ciemnej Strony._

 _Jestem płomieniem nienawiści,_

 _a wszechświat pada na kolana przede mną._

 _Powierzam siebie Ciemności,_

 _Albowiem odnalazłem prawdziwe życie w śmierci Światłości._

Kolejny holocron zostawił go pustym. Kylo czuł się wyzuty, czuł się… pusty. Holocron wyssał z niego wszystko, obgryzł kości i wylizał szpik. Zaiste, wielka była moc pradawnych Sithów. Nawet ich starożytne artefakty rozpoznawały jego słabość i pragnęły go złamać. Opanował drżące dłonie, splatając ze sobą palce. Ciemny kubrak lepił się do skóry, zmoczony zimnym, chorobliwym potem. Na wpół siedział, na wpół leżał na lodowatym, metalowym tronie.

Nie spał od dwóch dni, nie jadł od trzech.

Kiedy ostatni raz ją widział?

\- Ben?

Czy to były halucynacje, czy Moc zdecydowała się w końcu ich połączyć? Przez te kilka dób odchodził od zmysłów, a jednocześnie musiał zachować spokój. Nie mógł pokazać swoim podwładnym, że wciąż nęka go wizja krzywdy dziewczyny, której nie potrafił chronić.

\- Rey - wbił w nią umęczone spojrzenie - co się działo? Jesteś bezpieczna? Czułem twój ból. Nie mogłem do ciebie sięgnąć.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała lekkim tonem, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Przez sekundę nie ukrywała radości, która malowała się na opalonej buzi. Był ciekaw, czy cieszyła się na jego widok czy…

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zrozumiała w jak opłakanym stanie się znajdował. Widok musiał ją poruszyć, bo wstała i zbliżyła się do niego powoli, jak kot szykujący się do skoku.

\- Opuściłam Taris. Jestem bezpieczna. Proszę, nie krzywdź moich przyjaciół - powiedziała cicho. W jej głosie brzmiał smutek i strach.

Zabolało. Był dla niej przede wszystkim Najwyższym Przywódcą.

Zamknął oczy i wypuścił z ust na wpół nonszalanckie, na wpół zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Nie mam wyboru w tej kwestii - uniósł powieki, by ujrzeć ją w nowym świetle.

Ostrożnie prowadził wzrok wzdłuż jej twarzy. Gdy siedział, mogła nad nim górować.

Wybrała inną drogę. Kucnęła, kładąc przedramiona na podłokietniku.

Bliskość była dla niego trudna. W nozdrza wbijał się obcy zapach. Piasek rozgrzany słońcem i czystość, tak mógłby go podsumować. Nie widział jej otoczenia; tym razem to ona przyszła do niego, nie odwrotnie.

\- Zawsze jest wybór, Ben - zmrużyła oczy, nie patrząc w żaden konkretny punkt jego osoby. Jak zahipnotyzowany spoglądał na smukłe palce. Obserwował ich powolną, metodyczną wędrówkę, aż spoczęły na _jej_ bliźnie, _jej_ piętnie.

Dawno nie doświadczył większej rozkoszy. Dotyk był jak balsam, którego potrzebował, żeby zapełnić pustkę, zacząć znowu czuć, zacząć znowu ż y ć.

Zamknął oczy, słuchając cichej melodii z dzieciństwa. Jedynej, którą pamiętała. Śpiewała ją sobie do snu, udając własną matkę, a teraz… odprowadzała w objęcia Morfeusza największego wroga.

Największego sojusznika?


	6. Rozdział 5

Otworzył oczy i oblazła go zimna panika.

Jasność. Nie znajdował się w swoim pokoju, biurze czy sali tronowej. Został porwany? Niemożliwe. Ostatnie wspomnienie dotyczyło Rey i cudownego ciepła, którym go obdarzyła. Do strachu dołączyła złość, wymierzona prosto we własne serce. Jak mógł być tak słaby, zważywszy na jej odrzucenie? Nie chciała go.

Wczoraj… Wczoraj był pijany od mocy holocronu i wycieńczony przez zaniedbanie potrzeb ciała. Wygrało człowieczeństwo. Słabość. Zależność. Uzależnienie.

Leżała tuż obok, nieświadoma burzliwych emocji, które targały jej towarzyszem. Mógłby zacisnąć palce na delikatnej krtani, nacisnąć i zgruchotać. Ułożyć dłonie na skroniach i szarpnąć, przerywając rdzeń kręgowy. Uderzyć tak mocno, by uszkodzić mózg. Nie zdążyłaby zaprotestować, ani go powstrzymać. Znajdowała się na jego łasce, śpiąc snem sprawiedliwego.

Nie pragnął jej krzywdy. Pomimo zerwania wszystkich powiązań z przeszłością i wyzwolenia się spod jarzma Snoke'a, zabrano mu wolną wolę. Nienawidził i siebie, i jej, a jednak nie potrafił gardzić nią tak mocno, jak sobą.

Moc miała okrutne poczucie humoru.

* * *

Westchnęła, wdychając powietrze przesycone znajomym (obcym?) zapachem. Statek Naala oferował bardzo wygodne kajuty. Nie była przyzwyczajona do przepastnych, miękkich materacy, ale szybko uległa ich powabowi. Sen napełnił ją spokojem. Dawno nie miała okazji, by wypocząć. Przeciągnęła się leniwie, mrucząc z przyjemności. Zahaczyła dłonią o coś twardego i otwarła jedno oko, by zidentyfikować przeszkodę.

\- Co!... - krzyknęła ze zdziwieniem, odsuwając się od czarnej masy, która leżała tuż obok.

\- Też się zastanawiam - Ben odrzekł spokojnym, miękkim tonem. Rey nie wiedziała dlaczego ten dźwięk przywołał na jej policzki rumieniec. Odwróciła się, by ukryć niepokojącą reakcję.

\- Moc najwidoczniej postanowiła nas nie rozłączać. Dawno tak dobrze nie spałem Rey… - Przerażona, usiadła na brzegu łóżka, odwrócona do niego plecami. Otwarła szeroko oczy, obudzona przez nagły wyrzut adrenaliny. Nigdy nie dzieliła z nikim łóżka, nie budziła się w towarzystwie. Taki stopień intymności przesycał ją czystą, płynną paniką.

Chciałaby się tak budzić codziennie, owinięta całunem cudzego gorąca.

\- ... A jednak żałuje, że było mi to dane - dopowiedział tym samym tonem, którym wyrzekł "proszę" na _Supermacy_.

Zacisnęła pięści na brzegu łóżka. Parsknęła z udawanym rozbawieniem, próbując ukryć wzbierające łzy.

\- Skoro tak bardzo krzywdzi cię samo moje istnienie, przerwij Więź. Snoke ją stworzył, więc jest sposób by ją zniszczyć - sama myśl, że Ben mógłby się dopuścić tego aktu, wzbudziła w niej jeszcze gorszą grozę i ból.

Znowu byłaby samotna. Chociaż ich połączenia były przypadkowe i krótkie (aż do teraz), jego świadomość zawsze czaiła się gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Czasem docierały do niej skrawki emocji i myśli, ale najbardziej kojące było przeczucie, że czekał. Nie wiedziała na co, ale okazywał przy tym nieznaną nikomu cierpliwość.

\- Oferujesz mi rozwiązanie, które może nas zabić.

\- Czasami warto próbować.

\- Rey, nie chcę przerywać Więzi. Pragnę, żebyś widziała co robię. I żałowała. A kiedy nadejdzie czas, moja wcześniejsza oferta nie będzie aktualna.

Odwróciła się, ale Kylo Ren zniknął.

* * *

Zastała Naala w mesie, studiującego z uwagą datapad.

\- Fascynujące! Nie mogę znaleźć na temat Auratera ani jednej wzmianki w holonecie. Wpółrzędne mówią, że znajduje się w znanej części Galaktyki, ale wygląda na to, że wykasowano wszystkie dane na jej temat - rozpoczął podnieconym głosem, ignorując ponurą minę dziewczyny.

\- Naal, czy ktoś cię kiedyś szkolił w użyciu Mocy? - zapytała prosto z mostu, zaskakując keldorianina do tego stopnia, że przerwał wertowanie notatek.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - obruszył się na sugestię dziewczyny. - Jak przez mgłę pamiętam, że Skywalker przez jakiś czas poszukiwał uczniów, ale mój ojciec nie chciał Jedi w rodzinie. Miał wystarczająco dużo problemów z Nową Republiką i zdobytym podczas rządów Imperium kapitałem. Matka mówiła, że posłanie mnie do Luke'a spodobałoby się demokratom, ale, no cóż, jestem jedynym dziedzicem. Srebrne tęczówki da się ukryć, ale miecz świetlny nie idzie w parze z prowadzeniem biznesu - wytłumaczył cierpliwie. Rey zdążyła poznać gadatliwą naturę Naala. Jak nikt na tym świecie, odpowiadał na każde pytanie rozwlekle i wyczerpująco, jakby nie miał nic do ukrycia.

\- Później się okazało, że ojczulek miał nosa. Republika upadła, Jedi znowu zapadli się pod ziemię i wróciły autorytarne rządy. Ojciec nie musiał grać już fair, wystarczało że wiedział, którą główkę pogłaskać, a którą zastraszyć.

Naal przypominał jej Finna, ale w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, wiedział co robi i po co. Był znakomicie wykształcony i wydawał się niczym nie przejmować. Przez ostatnie kilka dni wiele się o nim dowiedziała; w życiu niczego mu nie brakowało i wyrastał w poczuciu, że wolno mu wszystko dopóty, dopóki za bardzo się nie wychylał. Zazdrościła mu normalnego dzieciństwa, nawet jeśli jego dobrobyt był okupiony wyzyskiem innych.

Co dziwniejsze, Naal posiadał poczucie sprawiedliwości, którego nie miał kto w nim zaszczepić. Nie zgadzał się ani na przygotowaną mu przyszłość, ani na kajdany, które wiązały się z wieczną kontrolą jego poczynań. Nie podobały mu się metody i cele krewnych. Chciał żyć _inaczej_. Smycz była długa, ale elastyczna. Byle szarpnięcie sprawiało, że lądował u stóp trzymającego.

Gorąco pożądał wolności, którą Rey mu zagwarantowała. Nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny i okazywał to w sposób, który najbardziej jej odpowiadał - nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Wystarczył mu zdawkowy opis dotychczasowych przygód. Był wrażliwy na Moc i doskonale wiedział który grunt jest za grząski, by po nim stąpać.

\- Nie sądzę, że w Galaktyce znajduje się jeszcze ktoś, kto by mógł nam pomóc. Po śmierci Skywalkera, został tylko Kylo Ren - Naal klasnął w dłonie, jakby sam pomysł był świetnym żartem. - W każdym razie, może znajdziemy coś na tej planecie. Maz nie podsunęłaby ci jej bez powodu. Za godzinę powinniśmy wyjść z nadnapędu…

\- Naal, jak dobry jesteś w starożytnych językach?

Odpowiedział jej zduszony śmiech. Nie przestawała go zadziwiać.

\- Droga Rey, dla ciebie zawsze najlepszy.

\- Pytam poważnie, Naal. To nie są żarty.

\- Nie żartowałem - keldorianin odpowiedział lekkim tonem. Nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do jego dziwnego fizys. Wydawał się rozbawiony, ale ze względu na maskę i gogle, nigdy nie mogła określić jego miny. Podejrzewała, że keldorianie mogliby zdobywać w kasynach fortuny.

Złapała go za rękę i podniosła z siedzenia. Wypuścił z ust dźwięk zaskoczenia, ale dał się zaprowadzić do jej kajuty.

 _Musi strasznie wiercić się we śnie,_ pomyślał, zerkając na pomiętą pościel. _Zupełnie, jakby przwędrowała przez całe łóżko._

Wrócił spojrzeniem do dziewczyny, która wyciągała z plecaka książki. Prawdziwe, pachnące starością tomy. Naal od lat nie widział niczego, co zostałoby spisane na papierze, a nie datapadzie.

\- Na Bogów, wiesz ile to jest warte?

\- Naal, to są święte księgi Jedi. Wątpię, że znalazłbyś kupca.

\- Ohh, na pewno ktoś marzy o podcieraniu się historią, o to się nie martw - keldoriańczyk ukrył swoje zaszokowanie pod maską dowcipu.

Rey wcisnęła mu naręcze ksiąg w dłonie z miną pełną desperacji.

\- Tłumacz. Jeśli mamy zrobić użytek z tego - tu wlepiła palec w jego srebrne tęczówki - musimy wiedzieć, jak się za to zabrać.

* * *

Armitage Hux przygładził rudy zaczes, przeglądając się w wypolerowanej powierzchni korytarza. Żałował, że Snoke nie zdążył wybić wszystkich nosicieli Mocy. Było z nimi więcej kłopotu niż czerpało się pożytku. Hux uważał za absurdalne, że jeden żołnierz ze świecącym mieczykiem potrafił zmienić losy całej wojny. Taki świat nie miał sensu. Jak docenić geniusz taktyczny, umiejętności i obycie, skoro ledwo wyszkolony gracz kończył rozgrywkę na samym jej początku?

Przeklęty Kylo. Gdyby obudził się dziesięć sekund później, Hux nie musiałby już nigdy bawić się w uległość. Miał wśród armii znacznie większy autorytet. Szanowali go. Podziwiali.

Kylo był tylko zamaskowaną kukłą, strachem na wróble. Bali się go tym bardziej, im wyraźniej pamiętali Dartha Vadera. Nie zasłużył nawet na terror, który siał. Hux skrzywił się z pogardą.

\- Proditio Ren - zwrócił się do postaci, która maszerowała obok - twoje informacje są bezcenne.

\- Jak zawsze, Hux. Nasza współpraca nigdy mnie nie rozczarowywała. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc, nigdy nie udałoby mi się zatrzeć śladów.

\- Jedno bombardowanie w tą, czy w tamtą - generał machnął lekceważąco dłonią i uśmiechnął się pyszałkowato. Za wypowiedzią generała czaiła się powaga, którą Proditio musiał rozumieć. Hux wydał tysiące kredytów, które mógł spożytkować na realizację własnych priorytetów. Zdobycie pieniędzy nie było już tak łatwe, jak na początku. Zniszczenia tylko pozornie pobudzały koniunkturę.

Zerknął z ukosa na Rycerza, którego maskę wykrzywiał grymas smutku. _Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach robi z siebie taką maszkarę?,_ pomyślał z przękąsem. Doprawdy, stronnicy Ciemnej Strony mieli słabość do groteski.

\- Wiesz, że w zamian nie oczekuje wiele - skierował znudzone spojrzenie na powierzchnię skórzanych rękawiczek. Minął ich patrol, którego pozdrowienia wypełniły serce Huxa ponurą satysfakcją i ukłuciem podniecenia. Sukcesem takich rozmów na publicznej przestrzeni był ton. Równie dobrze mogliby dyskutować o pogodzie, nie zdradzie.

\- W pierwszej kolejności twoje raporty lądują na moim biurku.

Rozgoryczona maska Proditio ani razu nie obróciła się w stronę rudowłosego.

* * *

\- Mam bardzo złe przeczucie - Finn przejął prowadzenie grupy. Dotknął przelotnie starych, kruszejących ścian tunelu, którymi się poruszali.

Spokojnie, jeśli nasz informator mówił prawdę, gdzieś tu ukrywa się grupa robotników - Poe nonszalanckim ruchem ułożył dłoń na kaburze. W podziemiach panowała wilgoć, której brakowało na powierzchni planety. Czuł, jak ciepły pot spływa mu po plecach.

\- To tutaj - mruknął Finn, gdy dotarli do zakończenia alejki. Kucnął, oświetlając znak na podłodze. - Tupnij trzy razy, Poe.

Rozkaz wydawał się głupi, ale pilot podążył za instrukcją. Rozległ się metaliczny szczęk zużytych mechanizmów i po chwili do góry podniósł się właz, który przysłaniała solidna warstwa kurzu.

\- To bezpieczne? - Rose wtrąciła nieśmiało, zerkając na czarnoskórego towarzysza. Po przygodach na Canto Bright stała się ostrożniejsza. Nikt nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Z dziury w podłodze wyłoniła się para błyszczących w świetle ślepi.

Finn po raz pierwszy widział kogoś złożonego z samej bieli. Arkanianka nie miała źrenic ani tęczówek. Śnieżne włosy stapiały się z wyblakłą skórą. Rozległa blizna przejeżdżała przez całą szerokość szyi. W przeszłości chciano odciąć jej głowę? A może już to zrobiono? Przywodziła na myśl ducha.

Zdenerwowany uśmiech kobiety odsłonił różowe dziąsła.

\- Więc tak wygląda Ruch Oporu - oznajmiła rzeczowym tonem i zniknęła tunelu, który przed sekundą odsłoniła.

\- Zapraszam na dół! - krzyknęła i odpowiedziało jej echo.

Trio popatrzyło na siebie z wątpliwościami. Westchnęli w tym samym momencie.

* * *

\- Laeta, tak? - Poe spojrzał na białoskórą kosmitkę ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Kiwnęła mu, pozwalając na wypowiedź. W ciągu ostatniej godziny wystarczająco się nagadała.

\- Laeto, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od tygodnia jesteście poszukiwanymi zbiegami, co więcej, byłymi pracownikami największej fabryki na planecie… i chcecie do nas dołączyć? - spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Podjął już decyzję, ale chciał przytrzymać uciekinierów w niepewności. Poczekać, czy nie zdradzą się ze złymi zamiarami.

\- W innym przypadku nie kontaktowalibyśmy się z Generał Organą - Laeta uśmiechnęła się cwanie. - Przypominam, że naszym największym atutem jest znajomość planów tego miejsca od podszewki. Wątpię, by jakikolwiek oficer Nowego Porządku zapuszczał się w odmęty Podziemia. Nie ma tutaj nic oprócz zgnilizny. I nas - uniosła palec, chcąc podkreślić zalety.

\- No nie wiem, Poe - Finn próbował udawać powagę, ale jego gra aktorska była fatalna. Ułożył dłonie na biodrach i wydął policzki. Westchnął kilka razy. - Wiesz, Poe, to tak jakbyśmy mogli nagle zasabotować większość produkcji amunicji dla Nowego Porządku. Bez potrzeby dużych nakładów ludzi i pieniędzy.

\- Wciąż mnie dziwi, że tak łatwo udało wam się zbiec - Rose włączyła się do konwersacji, bo nagły przypływ zdrowego rozsądku kazał jej zwrócić się ku podejrzliwości. Chłopcy zdecydowanie zbyt dużo myśleli pistoletami.

\- Jeśli za łatwe uważasz miesiące przygotowań i mozolnych podkopów - Laeta wzruszyła ramionami i przewróciła oczami. Wcześniej pokazała im nawet dziurę, przez którą przekopali się z fabryki do Podziemi. Tunel był już zasypany, ale co broniło ponownie go kiedyś otworzyć?

\- Podziemie nie jest bezpieczne. Kto wie, jakie mutki się tu czają - Poe przejął płynnie pałeczkę - udało im się w nim przeżyć, dowiedzieć o naszej obecności i zainteresować na tyle, byśmy zeszli do tego zaduchu. Potrzebujemy ludzi sukcesu.

\- No właśnie, skąd o nas wiedzieli, skoro nie pokazujemy na powierzchni twarzy?

Laeta nie należała do cierpliwych.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała z fałszywym niedowierzaniem - _Falcon_ jest symbolem. Każde dziecko w Galaktyce bawiło się jego repliką. Nie wiem jakim cudem po prostu stoi sobie w hangarze na Taris i nie wzbudził ciekawości władz.

\- Noooo, teraz już tak po prostu nie stoi - Finn pomasował się po karku.

Udało im się skutecznie ukryć statek. Nowy Porządek był tragicznie zdezorientowany po zmianie lidera i zniszczeniu _Supermacy_. Zamieszanie po ucieczce Rey dołożyło swoje trzy kredyty. Młoda Jedi nie miała pojęcia, jaki raban i kłótnie przetoczyły się pomiędzy strażnikami portu a okradzionymi keldorianami. Zapewniło to Ruchowi Oporu przewagę, którą błyskawicznie wykorzystali. Poza tym, posiadali na Taris potężny, działający w cieniu protektorat. Taris _de facto_ nie było posterunkiem zbrojnym Nowego Porządku. Biznesmeni nie lubili, gdy do ich interesów wtrącali się żołnierze.

Laeta wstała, otrzepując brudne spodnie z kurzu. Jak na kobietę była bardzo postawna i wysoka. Jej białe dłonie okraszały liczne blizny i odciski. Stosunkowo młoda buzia wyrażała nadzieję, ale jej gwałtowna natura dawała o sobie znać.

 _Jest w niej coś drapieżnego_ , pomyślała Rose.

\- Jeśli nie jesteście zainteresowani odbudową…

\- Crait nas wykrwawiło, towarzyszko. Zamiast wysadzać ten worek prochu, moglibyśmy go n


	7. Rozdział 6

\- Zostałeś tylko ty, Specula Ren - Miecz świetlny Kylo zapłonął rozedrganą czerwienią.

\- Doskonałe posunięcie Mistrzu... - Rycerz chwycił rękojeść broni obiema dłońmi i pozwolił, by Moc wypełniła jego ciało.

Żółty blask oświetlił jednolitą, perfekcyjnie gładką maskę. Patrząc na zasłonę Speculi, widziało się własne odbicie, nic więcej.

\- ...Zostawić sobie w charakterze przybocznego najsłabszego, ułomnego brata.

Specula wystartował, zaskakując Kylo nagłym posunięciem. Miecze skrzyżowały się z głośnym syknięciem i Kylo obnażył zęby, wkładając w pchnięcie całą siłę. Rycerz odskoczył, ale nie oddał inicjatywy. Stawiając powolne, ostrożne kroki, zamierzał podejść Najwyższego Przywódcę od flanki.

Kylo pojął w mig plan oponenta.

\- Widzisz to, co dla innych jest zakryte, Speculo - odpowiedział poważnie, pochylając głowę. Wykonał krótki zamach, zostawiając w powietrzu krwistą smugę.

\- Żaden z Rycerzy Ren nie jest tak wyczulony na Moc jak ty - kontynuował, bacznie obserwując poczynania przeciwnika. Poruszali się po planie koła w idealnej synchronizacji.

\- Mogą przewyższać cię siłą, techniką, wiedzą… - cichy dźwięk umknął uwadze Kylo. Płytka, na której położył stopę, była nierówna i oferowała gorsze oparcie.

Nadarzyła się okazja.

Specula krzyknął przeraźliwie, rzucając się do przodu niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę. Kylo postawił kontrę i przełożył ciężar ciała. Nierówna podłoga sprawiła, że przy blokowaniu stracił na sekundę balans. Rycerz momentalnie oderwał swój miecz, by przyłożyć go ponownie, pod lekko zmienionym kątem.

Tyle wystarczyło. Kylo poluzował chwyt na rękojeści i czerwień została zbita przez żółć.

\- ...ale nikt nie dorówna twojemu instynktowi.

Kylo zgasił miecz i po raz pierwszy od tygodni poczuł dumę.

* * *

Auratera przypominała Rey Takodanę. Bogata zieleń przeplatała się z jasnym blaskiem słońca, przezierającym się przez gęste listowie. Wilgotna ziemia wydzielała aromat powolnego, naturalnego rozkładu i rodzącego się w nim życia. Planeta pchnęła w Rey nowe, radosne uczucia, jakby odnalazła swoje miejsce w Galaktyce. Zamykając oczy, mogła w pełni otworzyć się na Moc i skąpać się w ciepłym, złocistym nurcie Jasnej Strony.

\- Bogowie, Rey… - Naal rozglądał się łapczywie, muskając delikatnym dotykiem silne gałęzie i soczyste trawy. - Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszego miejsca.

Młoda Jedi zgodziła się całym sercem. Przypływ szczęścia sprawił, że w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Zaczęła się śmiać, najpierw subtelnie, ale wkrótce oboje dusili się z uciechy, nie wiedząc co było jej przyczyną.

\- Znajdziemy tu odpowiedzi - Rey oznajmiła z nową determinacją i chwyciła Naala za czteropalczastą dłoń. W pobliżu nie było żadnych zabudowań, ale wprawne oko wychwytywało ślady dawnej cyliwizacji. Natura zawłaszczyła kamienne ruiny, czyniąc sobie z nich podporę.

\- Myślisz, że pozostali jacyś mieszkańcy? - Naal wtrącił trzeźwo. Rajski krajobraz zasługiwał na podziw i uwielbienie, ale po chwili znalazł dla siebie odpowiedz.

\- Nie, wolałbym, gdybyśmy byli tu zupełnie sami.

Auratera nie zasługiwała na zniszczenie przez ludzką chciwość.

\- Mamy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy - Entuzjazm Rey był zaraźliwy. - Zwiedźmy las nim zapadnie zmrok. Skoro planety nie ma na mapach, to ruiny nie zostały ograbione z tego, co się w nich znajduje. Możemy spać na statku, bo póki nie poznamy fauny, dalsze wędrówki i koczowanie pod gołym niebem będą ryzykowne.

\- Gdzie się podziała iskra odkrywcy? Nie mów, że równie ostrożnie postępowałaś z krążownikami na Jakku.

\- Wtedy zmuszał mnie do tego głód.

\- Nie wierzę, że życie na tej ziemi jest w stanie wyrządzić nam szkodę. Nie czujesz tego?

\- Czuję Naalu - Rey spoważniała nagle, przypominając sobie słowa Luke'a - ale za każdym Światłem podąża Mrok.

* * *

Sen przyszedł niespodziewanie szybko, ale Rey nie dane było wypocząć.

Znowu była na Anch-To, w jaskini, w której spotkała swoje odbicia. Mrok wdzierał się do duszy dziewczyny z naglącą siłą, tym większą, że nie widział szans na zwycięstwo. Rey czuła wyłącznie spokój. Wróciła do domu.

Była naturalną przeciwwagą. Nacisk ciemności pozwalał jej sięgać do ukrytej światłości, pielęgnować blask. Była ostatnią strażniczką płomienia.

\- Ben? - Krwisty blask niestabilnego ostrza odbijał się w mętnej wodzie. - Dlaczego masz na sobie maskę?

\- Głupia - głos Luke'a kompletnie ją zaskoczył. Gwałtownie wypuściła z płuc wstrzymywany oddech - źle, bardzo źle wybrałaś.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła gorąco, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy - nigdy nie przestanę w niego wierzyć!

\- Już to zrobiłaś Rey - mechaniczny głos zbliżał się powoli, a każdy kolejny krok był niemą groźbą - mogłaś stać u mego boku.

Śmiech Luke'a wypełniała gorycz.

\- Zdradziłaś nas obu - wymierzył w nią niebieski jęzor miecza - i to tylko po to by uciec i schować się jak szczur. Miałaś być lepsza ode mnie…

\- ...a popełniłaś ten sam błąd - Kylo dokończył za starego Mistrza.

\- Zdejmij tą pieprzoną maskę Ben! - krzyknęła z wściekłością. Mrok wlazł jej do gardła, osiadając gęstym całunem gniewu na piersi.

Karmazynowy płomień zasyczał w powietrzu. Był coraz bliżej. Czuła jego żar na odsłoniętej skórze.

\- Drugi raz cię przed nim nie ochronię, Rey. Pochłonie cie i strawi. Zostawia za sobą ślady z popiołu.

\- Ben - tęsknota zajęła miejsce złości. Ciemność cofnęła się, oparzona współczuciem. - Ben, proszę. Wróć do mnie.

\- Mówiłem, że odebrałaś mi wybór.

Ostatnim, co dane było jej zobaczyć, była nienawistna czerwień.

Krzyk Rey był tak bolesny, że Naal nie zdołał zasnąć tej nocy ponownie.

* * *

Kylo powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. Szeregi Nowego Porządku ucierpiały podczas zniszczenia _Supermacy_ , zwłaszcza pod względem głównodowodzących i oficerów. Była to szansa dla młodych, zdolnych poruczników, polityków i naukowców. Starzy wyjadacze Imperium nie mieli już tak dużo do powiedzenia, jak kiedyś. Ren wiedział, że wymiana pionu dowodzącego jest konieczna, by zapewnić sobie lojalność. Wywyższyć ludzi bez pleców i znakomitych rodzin - to był przepis na uzyskanie wdzięczności, a nie strachu. Od wielu dni studiował akta personelu, ostrożnie dobierając jednostki ambitne, ale jednocześnie nieskłonne do podejmowania nadmiernego ryzyka. Potrzebował nowatorów i reformatorów, ale takich, którzy kierowali się rozumem, a nie impulsami i rozdmuchaną ideologią. Wojownicy Huxa musieli trzymać za mordę Galaktykę, dopóki Galaktyka nie uzna, że rządzą nią najlepsi z najlepszych.

\- Przedstawiam wam Speculo Ren, Przybocznego Mistrza Zakonu Rycerzy Ren - Kylo wskazał dłonią na towarzysza, który stał po jego prawicy. Speculo ułożył przedramię na podbrzuszu i ukłonił się płytko, teatralnie zamiatając peleryną.

Najwyższy Przywódca zajmował skromny tron, wyróżniający go wśród innych uczestników obrad. Okrągły stół gościł większość dygnitarzy i decydentów.

\- Speculo jest niezależnym obserwatorem waszych poczynań. Nie możecie korzystać z jego pomocy i wydawać mu rozkazów. Nie jest członkiem Najwyższego Porządku, ale dysponuje moim autorytetem. Speculo wie o każdym moim kroku, tak jak ja o jego - w ten sposób zgasił potencjalne zapędy do wprowadzania niesnasek. - Speculo, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Rycerzy, zostanie na _Finalizerze._ Teraz, skoro zapoznaliście się z moimi decyzjami, możemy kontyuować - machnął dłonią.

\- Najwyższy Przywódco, jeśli można - jako pierwszy zgłosił się Doradca do Spraw Zbrojeń. Kylo zauważył, że mężczyzna najpierw posłał spojrzenie w stronę Hux'a, a rudzielec ledwie widocznym gestem udzielił mu pozwolenia.

\- Mów - Ren zezwolił spokojnie, chociaż podwójna lojalność Doradcy przywołała ukłucie złości.

Pierdolony Hux. Im dłużej pozostawał przy życiu, tym dalej sięgały jego macki. Kylo nie miał złudzeń; zapewne wszyscy decydenci związani z obsługą armii, byli bardziej wierni Generałowi, niż jemu.

\- Kompania zbrojeniowa Kuat ciągle oczekuje zapłaty za swoją ostatnią dostawę - Doradca zaczął poważnym tonem. - Nasi szpiedzy donoszą, że zamierzają nawiązać kontakt z piratami z Nieznanych Regionów.

\- Chcą zacząć dla nich pracować?

\- Tak obstawiamy. Rozpoczęcie produkcji nie nastąpi jednak błyskawicznie. Magazyny amunicji na Taris są prawie puste, a wyprzedanie resztek nie zapewni im wystarczających wpływów. Musieliby znaleźć kupców na kilka statków, które wciąż budują się w ich stoczniach. Kuat wyłożyli ogromne pieniądze, by rozpocząć produkcję nowoczesnych maszyn, ale założyli, że nasze wpłaty pojawią się terminowo. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć tak raptownego zniszczenia _Starkiller_ i _Supermacy_. Wraz z naszym impasem, są zablokowani, dopóki ktoś nie połasi się na to, co pierwotnie miało trafić w nasze ręce.

\- Imperium nacjonalizowało Kompanie. Dlaczego nie iść tym śladem? - Hux wtrącił, zaciskając pięści. Oczywiście. Rozwiązanie siłowe było najprostsze.

\- Ponieważ nie jesteśmy Imperium, Hux - Kylo wyrzucił jadowicie, tracąc cierpliwość - ogłosiliśmy, że systemy pozostają autonomiczne, dopóki nie łamią prawa. Żeby tknąć ich członków, musielibyśmy im udowodnić, że współpracują z przestępcami. Założę się, że piraci nie są na tyle głupi, by kupować militaria bez pośredników.

\- Jeśli chcielibyśmy iść tym tropem, musielibyśmy zabronić systemom posiadania wewnętrznych organów utrzymywania porządku, dla których mogą uzupełniać arsenały. Byłoby to dobre posunięcie, gdybyśmy dysponowali na tyle sprawną flotą, by utrzymywać silne posterunki na każdej planecie i wydzielali spośród nich służby porządkowe. Może jesteśmy obecni wszędzie, ale nie w wystarczającej liczbie. Nasi ludzie zajmują się najpoważniejszymi sprawami. Poza tym, zawsze istnieją prywatni nabywcy. Nikt nie zabroni członkowi elity zakupu najnowszego ścigacza. To nierealne, byśmy kontrolowali wszystko - doradca uzupełnił szybko, przestraszony widmem nadchodzącego wybuchu Przywódcy. - Całe szczęście, Ruch Oporu nie istnieje i nie są w stanie przebić naszych ofert.

Kylo nie zgadzał się z tym stanowiskiem Doradcy. Było gorzej. Nie istnieli oficjalni wrogowie, zostali tylko ci, którzy potrafili sprawnie ukryć się w cieniu.

\- Naszym zadaniem jest sprawienie, by Galaktyka kontrolowała się sama, jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna - Kylo spojrzał na Huxa. - Jeśli nie masz władzy nad siłą nacisku, w końcu zgnieciesz to, co znajduje się pod twoim butem. Jaki pożytek z ruin?

\- Mądre słowa, Najwyższy Przywódco.

\- Zamknij się - Ren źle reagował na pochlebstwa. Nie były mu potrzebne i świadczyły o lizusostwie.

\- Kuat dało nam wszystko czego potrzebowaliśmy. Teraz musimy ich powstrzymać przed zmianą stron.

* * *

Laeta ściągnęła z ust chustę i łapczywie zaciągnęła się powietrzem. Chociaż powierzchnia Taris nie rozpieszczała, była miła odmianą po wilgotnych Podziemiach. Spojrzała na Leię błyszczącymi, niebieskimi ślepiami.

\- Z tego co wiem, na Najwyższym poziomie wciąż znajdują się resztki kolonii Nowej Republiki. Moglibyśmy udać się tam po łupy, zebrać trochę zapasów i użytecznych śmieci.

\- Już wydałam takie rozkazy Laeto. Niestety, Nowy Porządek ustanowił swoją bazę na zgliszczach. Wzięli wszystko co mogli, a przez ich zabezpieczenia nie da się prześlizgnąć, nie w naszym obecnym stanie. Musimy koczować na Średnim i Niskim Poziomie, jeżeli chcemy pozostać w ukryciu.

\- Zawsze zostają też Podziemia - Finn wtrącił bez przekonania. Po ostatniej wycieczce wcale nie miał ochoty ponownie się w nie zapuszczać. Z drugiej strony, żołnierze Nowego Porządku musieli podzielać ten wstręt.

\- Zaczynamy odbijać się od dna - Poe mruknął z nową nadzieją. - Te porzucone hangary naprawdę ratują nam tyłki. Co prawda wymagają prac naprawczych… ale, nie sądziłem, że znajdziemy w nich tyle starych maszyn.

\- Mówiłam - Laeta przekrzywiła głowę, zerkając na pilota - Taris po Wojnach Sithów obumarło. Bombardowania zniszczyły prawie wszystko. To, że obecnie przeżywa rozwój, jest zasługą położenia i starej infrastruktury. Kuat mogli realizować zamówienia i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Nowej Republiki.

\- Jak wielu niewolników znajduje się w fabryce?

\- Więcej niż chcieliby przyznać, Leio - Laeta pospieszyła z odpowiedzią - ale morale strażników nie są za wysokie. Kuat nie płacą im wiele, bo na Taris nie ma DOKĄD uciec. A raczej, nie było, dopóki się nie pojawiliście. Moglibyśmy to wykorzystać - zostawiła zdanie niedokończone, bo wiedziała, że Organa pojęła w mig plan.

\- Pozbawilibyśmy Nowy Porządek dostaw amunicji i osłabili ich pozycje. Blastery bez ładunków nadają się tylko do wbijania gwoździ. Przy okazji, ulokowalibyśmy część robotników w Podziemiach, dopóki nie zgromadzimy na tyle siły, by odbić Najwyższe Miasto i przeskoczyć na inną planetę na ich statkach. Dziękuję, Laeto.

Organa uśmiechnęła się cwanie do arkanianki. Dziewczyna przypadła jej do gustu, a jej żywy entuzjazm był zaraźliwy. Leia, pierwszy raz od tygodni, zaczynała znowu wierzyć, że walka ma sens. Nie pozostawało nic więcej jak poczekać na odpowiedni moment… i ugryźć.


	8. Rozdział 7

Życie na Auratera płynęło w spokojnym, rytmicznym tempie. Koszmary dręczyły Rey coraz rzadziej, ale każdy zostawiał w jej sercu potężną wyrwę.

\- Chciałabym śnić o tobie i nie umierać z twojej ręki - powiedziała mu raz, kiedy przygotowywała posiłek i ciemna sylwetka Kylo przez chwilę mignęła obok stołu.

Moc nie pozwalała im widzieć się zbyt często. Odkąd wylądowali na planecie, jej połączenie z Benem stało się bardziej niestabilne i kapryśne. Rey podejrzewała, że Auratera jest za mocno zespojona z Jasną Stroną, by wypuszczać na swe tereny jaźń sługi Ciemności.

* * *

\- Nie jesteś ze zdrajcą - zauważył, obserwując jak zszywa rozdarty kubrak Naala.

\- Z kim jesteś? - w jego pytaniu zawarta była taka dawka zazdrości, że przeszedł ją dreszcz.

Naal wszedł do pokoju akurat w momencie, w którym twarz Bena rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

* * *

\- Rey. Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć - Naal ujął jej dłonie i ścisnął je lekko.

\- Wiem. To niczego nie zmieni.

* * *

\- Czuję moc tego miejsca, Rey - Ben wciągnął w płuca łapczywy haust powietrza - jest słodka i delikatna.

Posłała mu lekki uśmiech i przełożyła kolejną stronę księgi. Odkąd Naal zaczął ją uczyć, zrobiła duże postępy i teraz mogli studiować teksty Jedi niezależnie. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła rękoma łydki.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś kochał ją tak jak ja.

* * *

Obudziła się tuż przed zmrokiem. Na trawie zaczęła osiadać rosa, która wychłodziła uśpione ciało. Obróciła się na prawą stronę, bo wiedziała, że tam go znajdzie.

Patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, który sprawił, że wyciągnęła w jego stronę drżące palce. Dotknęła szorstkiego podbródka, ucząc się jego linii. Następny był policzek, naznaczony ciemnymi pieprzykami. Przejechała opuszkami na skronie, nieśmiało sięgając ku włosom.

Był tak bardzo niedoskonały.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś pragnęła mnie takim, jakim jestem.

Poczuła, jak coś w niej pęka. Otworzyła usta, ale jej palce wisiały w powietrzu i nie czuła już jego zapachu.

* * *

\- Według ksiąg Auratera jest planetą, który w doskonały sposób ucieleśnia Jasną Stronę Mocy - Naal podsunął pod nos Rey miskę z parującą zawartością. - Jedz. Musisz zachować siły.

Dziewczyna apatycznie chwyciła łyżkę. Naal nalegał, by zaczęła przy jedzeniu używać szcztućców. _"To na wypadek, gdybyśmy kiedyś wylądowali w cyliwizowanym miejscu, moja droga."_

Westchnęła i uniosła pierwszy kęs do ust.

\- Nie trudno się zorientować. Odkąd tu przybyliśmy, nie stało się nic złego, nic nie spróbowało nas skrzywdzić.

\- Dziwne, prawda? A pomimo tego, nie ma tutaj żadnych rozumnych mieszkańców - Naal przekrzywił głowę. Rey potrafiła już rozpoznawać jego mimikę i odbierała ten gest jako odpowiednik uśmiechu.

\- Rey, nic nie jest AŻ tak proste - tym razem ton kosmity był poważny i to kazało jej skupić większą uwagę na rozmowie. Naal rzadko odkładał humor na bok.

\- Trafiłem w mojej księdze na dziwny kod. To nie jest kod Jedi, ale nie należy też do Ciemnej Strony. W tym rozdziale twierdzono, że takie planety nigdy nie potrafią istnieć bez swojej przeciwwagi. Że w dawnych czasach Jedi wybierali je na swoje siedliska, a ich mroczne odpowiedniki zasiedlali Sithowie. Odpowiadał za to brak równowagi, która istnieje na większości światów. Auratera była na tyle wyjątkowa, że Jedi ukryli ją przed Galaktyką, w obawie, że zostanie skażona… i wszystko wskazuje na to, że ci, którzy tu zostali, nigdy już nie nawiązali kontaktu z Zakonem. Gdyby Auratera faktycznie była rajem, zastalibyśmy ich potomków. Zostawili za sobą całe miasta, akademie…

\- Mam złe przeczucie, Naal.

\- Ja też. I trzeba je wykorzystać. Znalazłem wzmianki o położeniu najważniejszej świątyni. Jedz. Jutro cie do niej zabieram.

* * *

\- To miejsce emanuje potęgą - Naah zachłysnął się powietrzem, obserwując fronton starożytnej budowli. Pół godziny temu opuścili las i weszli na tereny płytkiego kanionu, którego czerwone ściany odcinały się na tle zieleni krajobrazu.

\- I nie jest to potęga Jasnej Strony, Naal - Rey zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na towarzysza. Keldorianin wyglądał niepewnie, jakby nagle oblazły go wątpliwości.

\- Zostań - wymruczała do niego, kładąc drobną dłoń na potężnym ramieniu. - Jeśli miałeś rację, w tym miejscu znajdziemy odpowiedzi jak naprawić miecz… i jak zbudować kolejne.

Kiwnął głową. Wchodzenie na teren świątyni wydało mu się… złe. Nie należał do świata, który go odpychał. Przez chwilę chciał zaprotestować. Wystawienie Rey na pastwę nieznanego było tchórzostwem, ale dziewczyna nie raz udowodniła, że jest w stanie o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, nosiła w sobie coś, co go niepokoiło. Czasami wydawało mu się, że czuł powiew Mroku, gdy znajdował się w jej towarzystwie.

Kimkolwiek była Rey, nie należała do Jedi. Naal sądził, że stare podziały straciły swą ważność wraz z Rozkazem 66 i nadejściem Imperium.

Keldorianin miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Według starożytnych tekstów świątynia powinna kąpać się w znajomym blasku Jasnej Strony. Minęły tysiąclecia i przez ten czas musiało się tu wydarzyć coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

\- Jeśli nie wrócisz za dwie godziny, ruszam za tobą - ostrzegł i żartobliwie uszczypnął ją w nos. Rey podarowała mu drobny uśmieszek i w piersiach Naala rozlało się znajome ciepło.

Bogowie, jakże łatwo potrafiła wejść pod cudzą skórę.

* * *

Rey zacisnęła spocone palce na rękojeści kija. Drugą dłoń położyła na plecaku, w którym spoczywała rozdarta broń Luke'a Skywalkera. W przeciwieństwie do reszty planety, okolica świątyni była pozbawiona wszelkich oznak życia. Opuściła powieki, pozwalając Mocy, by ujawniła swą naturę.

\- Mistrzu! - krzyk dziecka, gdzieś po prawej stronie. Zaczerpnęła powietrze, szeroko otwierając oczy. Nie ujrzała nikogo.

Każdy krok odbijał się echem. Znajdowała się w przepastnej, ciemnej sali, której sufitu nie była w stanie dostrzec. Do nozdrzy docierał zapach świętości, ale gdzieś pod warstwą upojnego aromatu, znajdowała się nuta zepsucia. Do tej pory nic na Auratera nie próbowało jej skrzywdzić, ale w tym miejscu wróciła stara, dobra czujność. W Rey obudziły się instynkty, które pozwalały przeżyć wśród piasków Jakku.

Powoli poruszała się naprzód, wiedziona ciekawością i grozą.

\- Proszę, nie! - jeszcze jeden krzyk, tym razem błagalny. Rey poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozchodzi się cudzy terror, przeżyty przed setkami lat.

\- Równowaga to jedyna droga, bracie - duchy wciąż nie były widoczne, ale wraz ze zbliżaniem się do centrum budynku, głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze.

\- Nosisz czerwony miecz! Jak możesz mówić o równowadze!

Upadła na kolana, targana emocjami.

\- Zdrajca! Nie oszukasz nas. Wstąpiliście na ścieżkę Ciemnej Strony!

I gdy zamknęła oczy, mogła zobaczyć wszystko.

Nie chciała widzieć niczego.

 _Nie ma emocji, jest spokój._

 _Nie na ignorancji, jest wiedza._

 _Nie ma pasji, jest pogoda ducha._

 _Nie ma chaosu, jest harmonia._

 _Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc._

\- Nie rozumiesz - blondyn potrząsnął głową, patrząc na Jedi, którzy ustawili się w zwartym szeregu.

\- Nie zamydlisz nam oczu, Jael. Wyczuwam w tym miejscu Mrok. Zostaliście skażeni. Wiesz, że z tej drogi nie ma powrotu - Brodaty przywódca był nieubłagany.

Rey czuła desperacje Jaela i była ona tak wielka, że w oczach kobiety stanęły łzy. Wiedziała już, co będzie dalej, chociaż ta wiedza nie należała do niej.

\- Czy Jedi nie mają chronić życia? Oszczędźcie dzieci.

\- Szkoliliście je w drogach Sithów.

\- Jak mamy utrzymywać równowagę, skoro nie wiemy jak ona wygląda? Jedi nie wolno nawet poznać co zwalczają! - Jael krzyknął ze złością, nie mogąc dalej hamować wzbierających emocji. - Jeśli to droga Sithów, to Sithowie zbudowali swą ścieżkę na bazie wiedzy tak pradawnej, że nawet my nie mieliśmy pojęcia o jej istnieniu.

\- To bluźnierstwo!

\- To prawda. Zamknij oczy, bracie. TO właśnie jest harmonia.

\- Koniec!

Rey nie mogła zamknąć oczu. Wszystko mówiło jej by odwrócić wzrok, ale postanowiła zaprzeczyć instynktom. Syk mieczy świetlnych wypełnił powietrze, a ich blask oświetlił twarze mieszkańców świątyni. Jael nie sięgnął po broń, dopóki nie rozpoczęła się rzeź. Do końca nie wierzył, że jego (byli?) współbracia…

Wrzaski agonii. Trzewia Rey skręciły się w ataku potwornej mdłości. Każdy zadany cios czuła na własnej skórze. Słudzy Jasności zanurzeni w Ciemności. Spokój, z jakim wykonywali egzekucje, był spokojem ludzi bez sumienia. Zindoktrynowanych kukieł. Bezwolnych maszyn.

Czymże się stali?

* * *

\- Rey! - silne dłonie Bena uniosły jej ramiona. - Rey, gdzie jesteś? Co się dzieje?

Zdusiła szloch i spojrzała w czarne oczy.

\- Gdy wzbiera w tobie światło, we mnie rośnie mrok. Musimy znaleźć środek - wyrzuciła chorobliwym szeptem. Desperacko chwyciła blade nadgarstki, ale zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Z tyłu czaszki czuła jego cierpienie, strach i bezsilność, ale także coś innego, co nie miało jeszcze nazwy.

\- To się nie może powtórzyć - wyszeptała w pustą przestrzeń.

* * *

Nie potrafiła określić, ile czasu minęło. Naal nie wyruszył z misją ratunkową, więc liczyła, że ma zapas pola do manewru.

Podniosła się z zakurzonej posadzki, rozglądając się dokładniej. Teraz widziała na kolumnach ciemne pasma, które zostawiły po sobie miecze. Wydarzenia, które miały tu miejsce, były tak odległe, że kości zamieniły się w pył. Dotarła do szerokich schodów, na których powierzchni wyryto starożytną inskrypcję. Przez chwilę widziała klęczącego Jaela, pracującego w skupieniu nad kolejnymi literami tekstu.

Z każdym krokiem Ciemność oddalała się i wkrótce Rey czuła tylko Moc, tylko Balans.

 _Nie istnieje podział na Jasną i Ciemną Stronę Mocy,_

 _Jest tylko Moc._

 _Zrobię co muszę, aby zachować równowagę,_

 _Równowaga jest tym co mnie spaja._

 _Nie ma Dobra bez Zła,_

 _ale Zło nie może przejąć kontroli._

 _Pożądam, ale czuję,_

 _Wyciszam się w pokoju,_

 _Sieję chaos, ale zaprowadzam porządek._

 _Jestem nosicielem płomienia,_

 _obrońcą równowagi._

 _Dzierżę pochodnię,_

 _oświetlając drogę._

 _Jestem żywicielem płomienia,_

 _wojownikiem równowagi._

 _Jestem strażnikiem równowagi._

Dotarła do ołtarza, na którym znalazła dziwne, trójkątne pudełeczko. Powierzchnię szkatułki pokrywały błyszczące bielą symbole, których natury nie umiała odgadnąć. Schowała przedmiot do torby. Miała to, po co przybyła. Tak mówiła Moc.

Była tylko Moc.

* * *

\- Dziękuję Dolorze - Proditio odchylił się na fotelu, opierając wygodnie plecy. Maska na hologramie zamigotała lekko. - Cieszę się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

\- Mistrz będzie zadowolony - mechaniczny głos Dolora nie zdradzał emocji - mimo wszystko uważam, że Nowy Porządek nie jest miejscem dla niego. To nie jest władza, o której marzyliśmy.

\- Uważaj Dolor - Proditio uśmiechnął się pod wyrażającą gorycz maską - pod wieloma względami przewyższasz Mistrza. - ostrzegawcza nuta przykryła pochlebstwo, na które łasy był Rycerz. - Nie mierz zbyt wysoko, bo możesz upaść na samo dno.

\- Powiedziałem wyraźnie: Nowy Porządek mnie nie interesuje, Proditio. To, co trzymasz w dłoniach, dużo bardziej.

Mapy gwiezdne, zaktualizowane o dane z holocronów Snoke'a.

 _Kylo nie był głupi, dzieląc się z nami autorytetem i zdobyczami. Dał nam tyle, byśmy zapomnieli o głodzie._

Proditio zacisnął pięści.

 _Ale mógł dać więcej._

Analiza śladów nadnapędu nie leżała w podstawowych umiejętnościach użytkowników Mocy. Proditio nie został przydzielony do tego zadania przypadkowo. Przez lata zajmował się tropieniem, wyszukiwaniem i chwytaniem ofiar. Nie wychylał się z cienia, zawsze pozostając w jego ochronnym płaszczu. Nie wybierał otwartych konfrontacji. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, by niczym żmija, wyskoczyć z traw i ugryźć prosto w tętnicę. Informacje Dolora pozwoliły odnaleźć mu okradzionych keldorian i wydusić z nich wszystko co potrzebował. Gdy stali się bezużyteczni, wyrzucił ich jak każdy odpad. Proditio nie zostawiał śladów.

Trzeba było zawęzić obszar poszukiwań. Znał model statku i wiedział od Mistrza, jak długo trwała podróż ofiary. Uzupełnione mapy gwiezdne nie były bezbłędne, ale pozwoliły na uzyskanie promienia, w jakim należało się poruszać.

Proditio nacisnął klamry i maska otwarła się z cichym sykiem. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro, odpowiedział mu blask żółtych ślepi.


	9. Rozdział 8

\- Za mną! - Laeta krzyknęła z werwą, a jej stłumiony przez chustę głos rozległ się po Podziemiu.

Ruch Oporu spędził ostatnie dni na planowaniu ataku i zdobywaniu materiałów, które umożliwiły przejście do fazy realizacji. Stopniowo coraz więcej osób zasilało szeregi rebeliantów, a wraz z nimi, pojawiały się nowe talenty i możliwości. Przypływ kredytów i rąk pozwolił na naprawę starych, porzuconych maszyn, które odnaleźli w hangarach. W połączeniu z Falconem, Ruch dysponował bardzo skromną, ale wystarczającą do lotu flotą.

Tunel, którym pierwotnie uciekła arkanianka, znowu stał otworem.

\- O tej godzinie robotnicy i strażnicy spożywają ostatni posiłek - przypomniała Finnowi, który obok niej dźwigał torbę z ładunkami. - Dzięki temu nie tylko unikniemy zauważenia, ale też oszczędzimy życia - dodała szeptem, kiedy przeciskali się przez wąski przesmyk. - Umieścimy bomby w magazynach prochu i przy zbiornikach z gazem, który zasila maszyny. To powinno wystarczyć by rozwalić fabrykę - wyszeptała, gdy weszli na teren produkcji.

Laeta doskonale znała plany całego miejsca, a praca szła im na tyle sprawnie, że Finn nie mógł uwierzyć w łatwość przekrętu.

\- To po prostu zaleta dyscypliny i dobrej taktyki - cwany uśmieszek Laety na chwilę go uspokoił.

Ziemia zatrzęsła się groźnie, gdy w oddali rozległy się pierwsze wybuchy. Laeta śmiała się radośnie, biegnąc przez wilgotne korytarze Podziemii. Finn nie potrafił dzielić jej entuzjazmu. Był przerażony tąpnięciem, które przed sekundą oderwało potężną część sufitu.

* * *

\- Mam bardzo złe przeczucie - Finn wyszeptał, gdy wspieli się po ostatniej drabince.

Z góry dochodziły krzyki i odgłos strzelaniny. Laeta pobladła, a w jej oczach zalśniła groza. Wyglądała, jakby wiedziała, co ich czeka.

\- Szybko Finn! To Nowy Porządek - pchnęła właz i pomogła czarnoskóremu wczołgać się do hangarów.

\- Skąd… - ale Finn nie miał czasu by dokończyć zdanie. Usłyszał furkot odpalanych silników i ujrzał ewakuujących się rebeliantów. Część bohaterów ukrywała się za przeszkodami, posyłając w stronę żołnierzy Nowego Porządku ochronne salwy. Krzyki agonii mieszały się z wrzaskami rozkazów.

\- Tam są kolejni! - oficer w ciemnej zbroi krzyknął w stronę dwójki, która odpowiadała za wysadzenie fabryki.

Finn miał zaledwie kilka sekund, podczas których musiał przeanalizować sytuację. Wydawało mu się, że jest obserwatorem filmu w holonecie i nagle postanowił zwolnić tempo nagrania.

Twarz Laety wyrażała absolutny szok. W jej stronę pomknął nabój z blastera i arkanianka wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby chciała się nią zasłonić. Cios trafił ją w ramię i wtedy stało się coś, co na chwilę zatrzymało serce rebelianta.

Maska Mocy opadła, ukazując długie, smukłe ciało odziane w czerń. Postać zakryta była pustynnym strojem, przepasanym w talii szerokim, skórzanym pasem, do którego przypięto miecz świetlny. Całość wieńczył kaptur i ohydna maska, uformowana we wzór cierni.

\- Uciekaj! - mechaniczny, złowrogi głos wyrażał cierpienie i gniew.

* * *

 _Hux_.

Dolor poderwał się na nogi i sięgnął po miecz, przyzywając czerwień do życia. Rudowłosy generał musiał dowiedzieć się o jego misji. Fabryka została wysadzona zgodnie z wolą Kylo, ale Rycerz wpadł w absolutną furię. Nie udało mu się wypełnić drugiej części zadania i wyciągnąć z Organy potrzebnych informacji.

Na szczęście czarnoskóry miał więcej rozumu, niż wyglądał. Zgodnie z poleceniem pobiegł w stronę szczupłej, rebelianckiej floty, po drodze wypalając kilka chybionych strzałów.

 _Może jeszcze nauczą się wykonywać polecenia._

Dolor rozpoczął powolny marsz w stronę oddziałów. Miecz syczał wściekle, przecinając powietrze. Zaskoczeni rebelianci zaczęli w niego celować, ale Rycerz zmiótł ich w kierunku statków pchnięciem Mocy.

Znacie rozkazy! - krzyk oficera Nowego Porządku przedarł się przez huk statków - Rycerz ma zginąć! To zdrajca!

* * *

\- Huuuuuux! - wrzask Kylo odbił się od ścian. Gładka powierzchnia została naznaczona dymiącymi szramami. Miecz syczał wściekle, gotowy by kąsić dalej, bez wytchnienia.

\- Najwyższy Przywódco - Hux z trudem zachowywał spokój. Jego twarz pozostawała perfekcyjną maską opanowania, ale ciało drżało tak mocno, że musiał podeprzeć się o stół. Sekundy decydowały o tym, czy przeżyje to starcie.

Musiał pamiętać o swojej przewadze.

\- To ciekawe, że Rycerz Ren znajdował się wśród resztek Ruchu Oporu na Taris - rozpoczął i był dumny, że mówił z przekonaniem. - Opinia publiczna raczej nie przyjęłaby dobrze faktu, że przez ostatnie tygodnie wspierał ich sprawę.

\- Działał na mocy moich rozkazów.

\- Tym gorzej, Najwyższy Przywódco. Czy to nie zdrada stanu?

Hux poczuł ucisk na krtani i do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Czuł jak krew pulsuje mu w skroniach, a płuca domagają się odżywczej materii. Świat zaczął wirować i wtedy wylądował na podłodze, kaszląc konwulsyjnie.

Kylo myślał energicznie. Albo został zdradzony, albo macki Huxa sięgały dalej, niż się spodziewał. Dolor i Specula byli poza kręgiem podejrzanych - pierwszy nigdy nie zorganizowałby zamachu na swoje życie, zaś drugi znajdował się cały czas w jego towarzystwie. Co do reszty Rycerzy nie mógł mieć pewności - ale jaki cel mieliby w pomocy Nowemu Porządkowi? Jeśli chcieli zająć jego miejsce… tak czy siak po drodze musieliby zabić Huxa. Żaden z nich nie należał wcześniej do organizacji i nie znalazłby wystarczającego poparcia wśród ludu.

\- Najwyższy Przywódco, mieliśmy szczęście, że zbiegiem okoliczności Taris interesowali się nie tylko nasi przeciwnicy ekonomiczni, jak i polityczni - szept Huxa nasączony był jadem. Rudowłosy dalej leżał na podłodze, ale uniósł spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

Kylo dawno nie widział takiej nienawiści.

Ostatni raz, patrząc w maskę Speculo.

Nie mógł ukarać Huxa tak, jak tego pragnął i Generał o tym wiedział. Działania Huxa nigdy nie były skierowano przeciwko dobru Nowego Początku, a jego rozkazy podążały za literą prawa. Jego żołnierze zaatakowali winnych zniszczenia fabryki Kuat, która oficjalnie produkowała dla nich. Dla ludzi szczegóły nie były istotne; zapamiętywali pierwszą wersję, która docierała do ich uszu.

Wiadomości o Dolorze zostały ukryte, ale Hux dysponował nagraniami i Kylo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Rudowłosy zbierał swoją talię kart.

* * *

Naal zamknął szczelnie w ramionach drobną sylwetkę Rey. Pozwolił jej szeptem opowiedzieć historię świątyni i udawał, że nie widzi spokojnych łez, bezwiednie spływających po policzkach. Powoli gładził ją po plecach, aż wreszcie doszła do siebie i spojrzała na niego z dawną determinacją. Przekrzywił głowę i poklepał ją po ramieniu. Przez cały ten czas na Auratera (tygodnie? czy to już były miesiące?) czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Prowadził z Rey proste, ale obfitujące w nową wiedzę życie. Nie musiał się przejmować machlojkami i przekrętami, nie potrzebował ukrywać wrażliwości na Moc. Ba, wraz ze zwiększającą się znajomością tekstów Jedi, powoli uczył się kontrolować swój dar. Brakowało im tylko mieczy świetlnych, ale to czyniło częste sparingi bezpieczniejszymi. Rey preferowała agresywny, szybki styl walki, podczas gdy Naal wolał opanowaną defensywę. Doskonale się uzupełniali. Naal mógłby żyć tak w nieskończoność. Rey była dla niego nową rodziną, rodzeństwem którego nigdy nie posiadał.

W keldoriańskim sercu zakwitła tęsknota. Przeczuwał, że ich czas się kończy.

\- Jesteś moim najdroższym przyjacielem, Naalu - powiedziała z żarem i ujęła jego dłonie. Tego dnia opowiedziała mu też o Benie.

\- Jak otworzymy holocron, Rey?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Musimy odnaleźć równowagę i wtedy… Wtedy coś się stanie.

\- Też to czuję.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Rey uśmiechnęła się lekko, zachęcająco. Medytacja nigdy nie była jej mocną stroną. Pytała bardziej siebie, niż jego. Zamknął oczy, otwierając się na Moc.

 _Życie i śmierć._

 _Zmiażdżony owad, drgający obok kiełkującego krzewu._

 _Rozszarpywana ofiara i rodzące się cielę._

 _Żałoba i wesele._

 _Cierpienie przez doznane rany i przyjemność z odżywczego pokarmu._

 _Zazdrość i współczucie._

 _Nie było podziału, była tylko Moc._

 _Nie istniał sens, istniał tylko cykl._

 _Balans._

* * *

Zawsze, kiedy o niej śnił, była słodka i upajająca. Spał niewiele, chociaż zabrała od niego koszmary, które sprawiedliwe go dręczyły. Budził się z wypoczęty i ze smakiem jej ciepła na ustach. Z czasem próbował pozostawać na jawie jak najdłużej. Wyrwa robiła się coraz większa, z każdą nocą, z każdym dniem. Chłód pościeli stawał się coraz trudniejszy do zniesienia. Tęsknota pożerała myśli, każąc wspominać rojenia i marzyć o rzeczach niemożliwych. Trucizna powoli zyskiwała śmiertelne stężenie. Musiał znaleźć sposób by ją wyssać, wypalić, zapomnieć.

Tym razem była inna. Taka, jaka powinna być, by należeć do jego świata. To była Rey, która ujęła jego dłoń na Takodanie i przeklęła Luke'a Skywalkera. Rey, która nie emanowała kojącym Światłem, a pochłaniającym Mrokiem. Rey bez współczucia, ale o nienasyconym pożądaniu. Rey, której krwisty miecz odbierał życie, zamiast je chronić.

\- Zrobiłeś się miękki, Kylo - jego-nie-jego Rey wymruczała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie i wsunęła palce pod czarną koszulę, ostrożnie rozpoczynając rozkoszną wędrówkę.

\- Nie jestem już takim, jakim mnie poznałaś - przymknął oczy, by nie widzieć żółtych refleksów w jej tęczówkach. Taką mógł ją mieć i za nic jej nie chciał.

\- Ja też się zmieniam - poczuł zimno ostrza, które przykleiła do nagiej skóry - i masz coraz mniej czasu. - Uśmiech, który otrzymał, przypomniał mu jego Rey. Patrzył na nią, dopóki nie obudził go ból.

* * *

\- Ben, to ty? - Podbiegła do siedzącego na skarpie mężczyzny. Ledwie go poznała, zmylona przez jasne szaty i czyste spojrzenie. Ben zerknął na nią, ale odwrócił po chwili wzrok, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. Wydawał się młodszy, zdrowszy. Zniknęły ciemne obwódki wokół ślepi, a blizna wyblakła, zlewając się z kremową skórą. Nie nosił już tego udręczonego wyrazu twarzy. Przebaczenie. Naprawdę pogodził się z przeszłością. Sam, bez niej.

\- Rey - zaczął powoli - jest tyle do zrobienia. - Uniósł ciemne oczy, spotykając na swej drodze jej zdezorientowaną buzię.

Klęknęła przy nim i chwyciła jego dłoń, ale delikatnie wysunął się z uścisku. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy nie unikał bliskości, ba, zawsze wielce ją aprobował. Kontakt fizyczny ułatwiał przepływ myśli i emocji. Uspakajał go i łagodził trudy rządzenia. Oferowała mu go bez wahania.

\- Ben? - niepokój wślizgnął się do jej piersi i przyspieszył puls. Coś było bardzo nie tak.

\- Przestałaś chyba rozumieć - jej-nie-jej Ben westchnął i zaczął obserwować zachodzące słońca. - Jeśli faktycznie mam pomagać, nie mogę skupiać się na jednej osobie. Przykro mi Rey, ale… mówiłem ci, że moja oferta nie będzie aktualna.

\- Mam coraz mniej czasu - wstała, ogarnięta falą przerażenia.

* * *

Obudziła się zlana potem, a Naal stał nad nią, zaniepokojony jękami bólu.

Naal próbował odwieść ją od pochopnych decyzji, ale Rey pakowała ich jak w transie. Strach mówił bardzo szybko i bardzo głośno.

\- Nie mamy wiele czasu Naal.

 _Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, Ben,_ myślała, ogarnięta desperacją.

* * *

Nie mógł jej sięgnąć. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowała, Moc nie pozwalała mu przeniknąć do umysłu dziewczyny.

\- Dolor? - Kylo położył dłoń na ramieniu rycerza. Pomieszczenie wypełniał zapach bacty i świeżego potu. Nawet teraz, będąc chronieni przez prywatne komnaty Rycerza, Mistrz nie widział twarzy podpiecznego. Maska zasłaniała oblicze, kontrastując z bielą bandaży.

\- Zostaliśmy zdradzeni, Mistrzu. Musisz odwołać resztę. Ktokolwiek to robi, położył na szali nasze życia - Dolor wyszeptał ze złością i zacisnął pięści. - Słyszałem żołnierzy, Kylo. Oni nie przyszli po Ruch Oporu, przyszli po mnie.

\- Z większością nie mam kontaktu. Wiesz, na czym polegają ich misje. Nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek znajdował się w granicach znanej Galaktyki.

\- Wniknij w ich umysły, Kylo. Jesteś silniejszy niż kiedyś.

Kylo uśmiechnął się gorzko i cofnął dłoń.

\- To nie jest potęga, której chcieliśmy.


	10. Rozdział 9

\- Wiem co muszę zrobić, Naalu - Rey spojrzała na przyjaciela ze smutkiem i strachem.

Nie zasnęła ponownie i zdecydowała się działać natychmiast. Zarzuciła plecak na ramię i wtuliła się w keldorianina pospiesznie, nie mogąc pohamować impulsu. Naal postarał się przekazać jej wszystkie pozytywne uczucia, które do niej żywił, ale przede wszystkim, przelał swój spokój. Rey odetchnęła głębiej. Musiała iść sama. Tylko ona potrafiła wejść w Mrok z taką samą łatwością, jak kąpać się w Świetle. Naal znalazł na Auraterze dom; ona musiała wrócić do swojego.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nas spakowałam. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale…

\- Rozgrzeję silniki. Odlecimy, gdy wrócisz.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz i zniknęła w ciemności.

* * *

Proditio czuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna buzować adrenalina. Uzależniający nurt substancji pobudził tkanki i przywołał uśmiech na twarz. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając statkowi na automatyczną korektę kursu.

* * *

Blask księżyca kierował ją w stronę przeklętej świątyni. Z każdym krokiem Rey zyskiwała na determinacji, jakby obrana ścieżka była tą właściwą. Wsunęła dłoń do torby, w której dźwięczały części miecza. Oddychała głęboko i miarowo, skupiając się na otaczającej energii. Z Jasności Auratery musiała wejść w Mrok budynku, aby wreszcie znaleźć się w promieniu równowagi ołtarza. Holocron jasno opowiadał, co należy zrobić.

Kryształy kyber reagowały na Moc osoby, która tworzyła ostrze. Rey spoczęła na kamiennej powierzchni, umieszczając wszystkie części na skrzyżowanych łydkach. Tym razem nie dręczyły ją duchy i wspomnienia, pozwalając skupić się na pracy.

Zamknęła oczy i sięgnęła ku znanej energii.

Chciała przekazać kryształowi wszystko, co stanowiło o jej człowieczeństwie. Wspominała radość, którą czuła, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała się z akceptacją drugiej osoby. Śmiech i naukę z Naalem, który zawsze odganiał wątpliwości i ukazał jej prawdziwe znaczenie słowa spokój. Przynależność i ciepłe, tkliwe emocje, które odzywały się wraz z obecnością Bena. Lojalność i oddanie Ruchu Oporu, wsparcie Lei i wierność Finna. To, że zawsze był ktoś, kto chciał po nią wrócić.

I nagle poczuła ogromny ból i strach. Uderzenie było tak mocne, a macki Mroku tak silne, że po policzkach mimowolnie spłynęły łzy. Wydawało jej się, że wyrwano jej kawałek duszy i jęknęła przeciągle, zaskoczona cierpieniem. Nienawiść, buzująca w cudzych żyłach, wydawała się jej własną. Żądza władzy i upodlenia przeciwnika, walka tak desperacka, że używała pazurów i zębów bestii.

Wreszcie Rey poczuła śmierć.

\- Naal - krzyknęła w agonii.

Nie było już Naala, była tylko Moc.

Zdezorientowana, prawie przerwała trans. Zacisnęła oczy, walcząc z potworną pustką, która paliła jej serce.

 _Nie istnieje podział na Jasną i Ciemną Stronę Mocy,_

 _Jest tylko Moc._

 _Zrobię co muszę, aby zachować równowagę,_

 _Równowaga jest tym co mnie spaja._

 _Nie ma Dobra bez Zła,_

 _ale Zło nie może przejąć kontroli._

 _Pożądam, ale czuję,_

 _Wyciszam się w pokoju,_

 _Sieję chaos, ale zaprowadzam porządek._

 _Jestem nosicielem płomienia,_

 _obrońcą równowagi._

 _Dzierżę pochodnię,_

 _oświetlając drogę._

 _Jestem żywicielem płomienia,_

 _wojownikiem równowagi._

Pamiętała jak Naal po raz pierwszy przeczytał mantrę i zaśmiała się, widząc przed oczami jego przekrzywioną głowę.

Miecz, który zapłonął w jej dłoniach, mienił się bielą.

 _Jestem strażnikiem równowagi._

Mrok wylewał się spomiędzy drzew i mozolnie zbliżał się do wrót opuszczonej świątymi. Rey czuła, jak szala przeważa się na jedną ze stron, zaburzając naturalny porządek. Naal pozostawił po sobie krwawiącą ranę w Mocy i w jej sercu. Czuła, jak przyczyna jego śmierci puka do wrót, aby pochłonąć kolejną ofiarę.

 _Nie ma Dobra bez Zła,_

 _ale Zło nie może przejąć kontroli._

* * *

\- Proszę, proszę - Proditio wymruczał mechanicznym głosem, który rozszedł się dreszczem po jej skórze. Rozgoryczona maska nosiła ślady Naala, ledwie widoczne w blasku płomiennego ostrza. Każdy krok stawiał z uwagą, bacznie rejestrując ruchy zdobyczy.

Proditio nie mógł winić Kylo, że upodobał sobie to małe, przestraszone zwierzątko. W świetle białego ostrza, wyglądała młodo i niewinnie, ale w jej oczach czaiła się obietnica zemsty. Stała naprzeciwko, w miejscu przedwiecznej kaźni, bez strachu i zawahania. Emanowała Mocą tak potężną i jednocześnie kojącą, że Proditio mógłby się nią upić.

Dokładnie to miał w zamiarze.

\- Pójdź ze mną Jedi - rozłożył ręce w zapraszającym geście - lub stań mi naprzeciw.

Była Jasnością i Ciemnością. Była rozwiązaniem.

Proditio nie lubił prostych rozwiązań.

\- Nie jestem Jedi - Rey uśmiechnęła się zwodniczo, przyjmując obronną pozycję.

\- Sprawiłaś, że Mistrz stał się słaby - Proditio oznajmił, zostawiając w powietrzu krwawą smugę. - Nie wiem, czemu tak łatwo dał się znowu skusić starym mżonkom o Jasnej Stronie.

\- Nie jestem Światłem - zmieniła chwyt na rękojeści, a ostrze schowało się za jej plecami. Proditio znał jej ruchy na pamięć. Jak długo Kylo ją ukrywał? To dziecko było nim, krzyczało jego słowami, kiedy niszczył świątynię. A jednak… Nie było w niej gniewu!

\- Nie interesuje mnie czym jesteś - rzucił z irytacją, podejmując trucht. Ujął miecz w obie dłonie, gotowy na zadanie pierwszego ciosu.

Walka rozgorzała na dobre. Rey wykazywała się zwinnością, która spotykała się z brutalnością Rycerza. Ich starcie nie odznaczało się gracją ani finezją. Chcieli zabijać i każdy zamach obliczali na taką okoliczność.

Proditio nie grał czysto. Gdy zobaczył jak Rey opuszcza gardę, kopnął ją z całej siły w brzuch. Dziewczyna zatoczyła się do tyłu, lądując przy antycznych, kruszejących kolumnach. Proditio stanął nad nią, unosząc do góry miecz, aby zadać fatalny cios i spotkał białe ostrze. Rey obnażyła zęby, krzycząc wściekle i wtedy Proditio usłyszał huk walącej się budowli.

* * *

Po piersi Kylo rozszedł się niepokój.

Nie, to nie była ona.

* * *

Zastał ją rankiem na skraju lasu. Była odziana w znajomą czerń i zbroję, która nie należała do niej. Strach objął go jak stary przyjaciel, szeptając słowa o odrzuceniu. Zbliżył się w kilku gwałtownych krokach i opadł na kolana, by znaleźć się na jej poziomie. Ujął drobną buzię w dłonie i zaczął ścierać z policzków brud, łzy i smugi krwi. Wina rozcapierzyła palce, ściskając serce. Białka bursztynowych oczu zaszły czerwienią, a usta drżały niekontrolowanie. Wszystko rozumiał. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Znajdował się tak blisko przebaczenia...

Pochowałam ich obok siebie, Ben - oznajmiła cicho i pokazała mu wykrzywioną maskę, którą trzymała na udach. Kiwnął głową, bo żadne słowa nie przyszły. Cofnął dłonie, by mogła zasłonić nią swoje oblicze.

\- A teraz będę twoim początkiem.

Mechaniczny szum nie był już jej głosem.

Najpierw musiała być końcem.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey przywdziała kostium Proditio. Krew Naala przesiąkła czarne szaty, sprawiając że były nieprzyjemnie sztywne i cuchnące. Nie mogła zdobyć się na to, by zmyć jego ślady. Stanowiły ostatnią więź, jaka jej pozostała z keldorianinem. Tylko on okazał ją życzliwość bezinteresownie, zaakceptował ją jako Rey, nie jako Jedi, nie jako zbawicielkę, nie jako wroga.

Nie wróciła do ich statku. Pozostawiała za sobą skromny dobytek oraz drogocenną wiedzę Jedi. Czuła, że Autanera była odpowiednim miejscem, by je pochować. Planeta nie była ostoją Jasnej Strony. Rey dogłębnie poznała jej prawdziwą, cmentarną naturę. Pogrzebanie przestarzałych tez i pulsującej w historii ciemności, było jej przeznaczeniem.

Łzy, które spływały po policzkach dziewczyny, wyżłobiły głębokie koryta w kurzu i pyle, pokrywającym młodą twarz. Łykała je bezwiednie, przeglądając zawartość kokpitu obcej maszyny. Nie mogła być Jedi. Nie umiała pozbyć się emocji i szczerze, uważała że to robiąc, zdradzi pamięć o bliskich. Wyzbycie się uczuć jawiło się jako coś nienaturalnego, obcego, mechanicznego. Wiara, że była to droga do dobra, oznaczała naiwność. Świat nie składał się z czerni i bieli. Sprawiedliwość mogła być okrutna, gniew oczyszczający.

Dziennik Proditio uchylał rąbka tajemnicy. Rycerz był bardzo ostrożny i zostawił po sobie niewiele informacji. Widziała raport, który zaczął kreślić do przełożonego. Mówił o jej śmierci i o zwycięstwie. Czyżby Kylo ją zdradził? Cała ich relacja była zwykłą szaradą? Nie dawała temu wiary. Nie chciała. Wątpliwości kazały jej jednak zamknąć się na jego obecność, dać szanse na chłodną kalkulację. Nie sądziła, że będzie do niej zdolna.

Musiała do niego wrócić. Po raz kolejny. Była jak ćma, którą przyciągał jego niebezpieczny płomień. Lgnęła do niego, chociaż oznaczał zgubę.

Bezwiednie wstukała kod, który miał pokierować ją do siedziby Rena. Nie wątpiła, że uda jej się ukryć sygnaturę Jasnej Strony Mocy. Mrok był wystarczając silny, by ją zdławić. Miała przed sobą długą podróż, wystarczająco monotonną, by móc przeczytać doniesienia płynące z Galaktyki.

* * *

Ben z wściekłością dewastował kwatery Proditio. Speculo Ren starał się powstrzymywać żar jego złości, ratując wszystko, co mogłoby im się przysłużyć. Datapad Rycerza ujawnił im wskazówki, dotyczące jego zdrady. Proditio, jak na Rycerza Ren, miał zaskakująco wiele prywatnych powiązań. Zbierane w tajemnicy kredyty i znajomości, świadczyły o kruchej, fałszywej lojalności. Kylo nie dziwiło, że mężczyzna pragął własnej chwały i wpływów. Rycerze wywodzili się z mrocznej, spaczonej tradycji. Bolał fakt, że nawet w najbliższych szeregach, mistrz nie mógł liczyć na oparcie. Wszystko, co zbudował do tej pory, opierało się na chwiejnych fundamentach.

\- Proditio nie żyje Kylo. Nigdy się nie dowiemy, czy naprawdę obrócił się do nas plecami.

\- Zaatakował Rey.

\- Nie jesteś tego pewien. Co, jeśli dziewczyna zabiła go w swojej obronie? Nigdy nie była potulna. Nie wierzę, że dobrowolnie udałaby się na twoje spotkanie. Miała ku temu zbyt wiele okazji w przeszłości, a jednak...

\- Nie rozumiesz, Speculo – Kylo wypuścił powietrze z płuc z gniewnym syknięciem. - Coś się w niej zmieniło, tak jak we mnie. Nie jest czystym paladynem światłości, tak jak mnie nie pożera ciemność. Ona... Ona coś znalazła. Coś co chce nas ukształtować na nowo.

Speculo pokręcił głową, ale nie skomentował słów przywódcy. Obsesja Kylo na punkcie tej dziewczyny robiła się niebezpieczna, konsumująca. Cienie pod oczami Zabójcy Jedi nie znikały nawet po odpoczynku, którego rzadko zażywał. Jego skóra była niezdrowo blada, a w oczach pojawił się szalony blask. Speculo modlił się, by Ren w końcu odnalazł to, czego z takim ferworem szukał. Spokój nie był mu pisany.

* * *

Dolor śledził doniesienia dotyczące Ruchu Oporu. Chociaż praca podwójnego agenta nie pozwalała mu na przywiązanie do rebeliantów, w jego sercu zakorzeniła się gorycz. Wywiad Nowego Porządku nie dostarczał szczegółowych wieści, ale te które zebrał, napawały smutkiem. Rebelianci poznali się na sztuczce Rena, która doprowadziła do wzmocnienia interesów wrogiego mocarstwa. Zostali zagrani jak ślepe dzieci i podłamało to ich ducha. Zaczynali zdawać sobie sprawę z faktu, że ich przeciwnik potrafi myśleć.

Rany Dolora powoli goiła bacta. Czekały go nowe obowiązki. Wkrótce miał dołączyć do pozostałych Rycerzy, głoszących prawo Przywódcy po wszystkich zakątkach imperium. Czy sprawiedliwość, za którą czaiły się podobne intrygi, zasługiwała na poklask? Jeszcze do niedawna przytaknąłby bez wahania.

A gdyby tak... Gdyby tak rozpowszechniać płomień oświecenia akurat tam, skąd płynęły plotki o pobycie Ruchu Oporu? Dolor otworzył mapy gwiezdne, które ze szczególną pieczołowitością uwzględniały stare bazy Republiki.

* * *

Podkute metalem buty stukały o śnieżnobiała posadzkę statku. Rey nie miała problemu z lądowaniem w przepastnym hangarze. Nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na powrót Rycerza. Ich sprawy i porachunki nie leżały w interesie Nowego Porządku. Przepastne szaty Proditio ukrywały smukłą sylwetkę dziewczyny.

Sygnatura Kylo płonęła na tle pozostałych istnień zgromadzonych na pokładzie. Wiedziała gdzie się kierować i że jest oczekiwana. Jak wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy do szybkiego marszu dołączył się rudowłosy generał.

\- Hux – powitała go skinieniem głowy, maskując konsternacje. Nigdy nie była tak wdzięczna za hełm i dołączony do niego modulator głosu. Anonimowość Rycerzy stanowiła niemałą potęgę i teraz rozumiała, ile poświęcił Kylo, odkrywając tożsamość przed Galaktyką.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie dostałem twojego raportu? - Hux zmierzył ją ostrym spojrzeniem i Rey zatrzymała się nagle, olśniona jego pytaniem. To nie Kylo pragnął jej zguby. Przybyła na Finalizer przekonana, że ich opowieść dobiegnie końca. Tymczasem, miała szansę dopiero się rozpocząć.

\- Dziewczyna nie żyje – odburknęła po sekundzie zawahania i miała szczęście, że Huxa bardziej interesowała treść ogłoszenia, niż jego forma.

\- Wspaniale. Kylo będzie zdruzgotany. To da nam ogromną przewagę, Proditio – Hux wyszczerzył zęby i sugestywnie skierował wzrok na miecz, przypięty do pasa Rey. Dziewczyna przezornie schowała własną klingę w połach płaszcza, zaś na widoku umieściła oręż poległego.

\- Gdy przejmiesz dowództwo, nie zapomnij, kto ci je podarował – Hux skręcił w boczną alejkę, minimalizując ich wspólny czas na widoku. Krótka wymiana zdań miała wyglądać nie bardziej podejrzanie, niż standardowe uprzejmości oficjeli.

Rey przełknęła ślinę, kierując się wgłąb statku. Nie była przygotowana na rewelacje Huxa. Dotąd czuła pustkę, chłodną determinację, by zakończyć ten bezrozumny pościg i nieustające cierpienie. Teraz zalała ją fala emocji, którą zaczęła się dławić – ulga, złość, zrozumienie, ból, pragnienie.

* * *

Czuł jej lądowanie. Płonęła na tle pozostałych istnień na pokładzie. Odkąd opuściła swoją kryjówkę, Moc pozwalała im na komunikację. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy próbował do niej przemówić – za każdym razem blokowały go mury, które wzniosła wokół swej jaźni. Nie umiał się przez nie przebić i zastanawiał się bez końca – czy to on stał się tak słaby, czy jej potęga wzrosła? Nie chciała jego słów, dobrze. Ale zmierzała ku niemu, zmierzała by wymierzyć mu karę lub ofiarować nagrodę. Wyczekiwał jej z wytęsknieniem i strachem. Szukał jej tak długo, zmieniał tak wiele. Czy ujrzała, że wszystko, czego dokonał, dyktowało jej odrzucenie?

Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka zamieszał whiskey, które pozostało w szklance. Przyjemne mrowienie rozchodziło się po umęczonym ciele, dając pozór wytchnienia. Zawsze był słaby. Jeśli miał jej stawiać czoło powtórnie, nie zamierzał udawać, że jest inaczej. Zabił już wszystko i każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze. Tym razem to on blokował jej ścieżkę i był gotów karnie podłożyć kark pod katowski topór. Nic nie miało sensu, skoro nie zdobywało jej aprobaty.

Odłożył naczynie na blat i w tym momencie syknął mechanizm drzwi, wpuszczając do środka Rycerza Ren.

\- Piękna maskarada – Powolne, ironiczne klaśnięcia Rena wypełniły powietrze – to prawie poezja. Zabiłaś mojego wysłannika, by przynieść mi początek. Co chcesz zacząć, droga Rey? Cuchniesz krwią, śmiercią i rozpaczą.

\- Zaatakował mnie pierwszy. Nie przybył na negocjacje, a na pogrzeb – mechaniczny głos Proditio rozbrzmiał chłodno i Ren skrzywił się, słysząc martwego rycerza.

\- Zdejmij to – syknął i wstał powoli, jakby szykował się do skoku. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy Rey bez dyskusji wypełniła polecenie.

Dopiero kiedy ujrzał jej twarz, uderzyło go jak wielkie piętno na niej odcisnął. Widząc się codziennie w lustrze, przyzwyczaił się do niezdrowego, chorobliwego wyglądu. Ale Rey cierpiała równie mocno – bezsenność odbiła się na jej obliczu, pozbawiając skórę kolorytu. Podkrążonym oczom brakowało blasku. Była tak potwornie zmęczona, że w jego sercu zakwitło współczucie, które niegdyś dostrzegł Snoke.

\- Nie będziesz już nigdy sam – zbliżyła się do niego szybko, jakby chciała go za coś przeprosić. Przez jej oblicze przemknęła desperacja. Zmarszczył brwi, kładąc dłoń na wychłodzonym policzku. Zamknęła oczy, uspokojona jego gestem. I wtedy zrozumiał. Wątpiła w niego. Przybyła w innym celu niż pojednanie. Cofnął rękę, jakby realizacja go oparzyła.

\- Nie przyszłaś dla mnie, Rey.

\- Ale chce z tobą odejść, Ben – nawet ton jej głosu uległ zmianie. Nie okazywała już otwarcie gniewu czy obrzydzenia, kryjąc je pod maską opanowania. A może wcale ich tam nie było?

\- Jestem Przywódcą, Rey. Nie mogę porzucić tego, co zacząłem budować. Zbyt dużo poświęciłem, cholera, poświęciłem dokładnie wszystko! Oddałem każdy kawałek własnego życia, by zmienić miliony innych!

\- Nie jesteśmy stworzeni do władania Ben! - obnażyła zęby, widząc że jej słowa nic nie wnoszą. - Widziałam jak to się kończy – zacisnęła oczy, oddalając od siebie wspomnienie o Jaelu i mordach na Auraterze.

Czy ty chociaż raz spojrzałaś na nas z mojej perspektywy? - Odwrócił się i podszedł do okna, wbijając wzrok w pustkę. Cokolwiek robił, nie był w stanie jej zadowolić. Była jak jego matka, może nawet gorsza. Chciała go zmusić, by żył wyłącznie według jej reguł, by porzucił całe swoje życie i zaczął od nowa. Problem w tym, że czyste karty nie istniały.

Cofnęła się o krok, wbijając oczy w podłogę. Milczała, unikając odpowiedzi przez kilka sekund.

\- Należy czynić to, co jest słuszne.

\- Ale co jest słuszne, Rey? Działanie, choćby okrutne, niesie zawsze ze sobą zmianę. Czy mój wuj robił słusznie, odmawiając wszelkiego udziału w życiu? Czy jego bezczynność nie przyniosła więcej szkody niż pożytku? Dawał nadzieję, choć sam się jej wyzbył. Był pustym, zgorzkniałym symbolem. Fałszywą ideą. Niemym prorokiem. Każdy mógł wsadzić w jego usta dowolny frazes, okrasić go słusznością i nieść niczym sztandar. Chcesz trwać w stagnacji? Być strażnikiem piramidy cierpienia i wyzyku?

\- Nie chcę stać na jej szczycie – odburknęła niemrawo, opadając na krzesło.

\- Tylko ze szczytu widzisz wszystkie fundamenty. I chociaż nie przebudujesz podwalin, które powstały wieki temu, możesz wymienić to, co wciąż jest żywe i świeże. Zacząłem bez ciebie i z każdym dniem utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że dokończę również bez twojej pomocy. - Jego słowa były zimne, wstrząsające. Rozpaczliwie jej pragnął, a mimo to, wiedział, że mówi prawdę. Osobiste rozterki nie mieszały się z interesem Galaktyki. Już nie. Przeszłość była martwa.

\- Możesz odejść Rey, jeśli tego chcesz. Po co jednak przybyłaś? Szukałem cię tak długo. Bez wątpienia odebrałaś nauki, ale dalej kieruje cię instynkt a nie analiza – odbił się od szyby i skierował ku siedzącej dziewczynie. Była zagubiona nie mniej niż on. Porzuciła Ruch Oporu, porzuciła niedawną kryjówkę. Został jej tylko on.

\- Chciałam zacząć wszystko od nowa.

\- Więc zacznij. Ze mną, nie przeciwko mnie – nawet obleczona w szaty Proditio, była w jego oczach krucha. Wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie. Uklęknął, kładąc dłonie na szczytach jej kolan. Kciukami rysował na skórze szerokie, uspakajające okręgi. Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji, sięgnął wyżej, rozpinając ciężki płaszcz i sięgając do klamer kaftana. Drżały mu palce i zagryzł wargę. Ze śmiercią nie było Rey do twarzy.

Pozwoliła zdjąć z siebie ciężkie, paskudne przebranie, aż została w swojej białej tunice, przepasanej szerokim, kremowym pasem materiału.

\- Jestem tak bardzo zmęczona, Ben – wydusiła z siebie wreszcie – i nie mam siły z tobą walczyć. Nie chce Galaktyki, nie chce władzy. - Pokręciła głową i przemilczała to, co powinna tak naprawdę powiedzieć. Nachyliła się, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. Przycisnęła policzek do pulsującej ciepłem szyi, wdychając zapach mężczyzny. Trzęsące się palce znalazły drogę do czarnych otchłani. Westchnęła. - Chcę być twoim fundamentem. - Szepnęła, zamykając oczy.


End file.
